Not Yours To Keep
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: HIATUS! Truth Potion gone wrong. Draco has full control over Hermione as an effect of it. Secrets and naughty thoughts spill out in this story as two people from different backgrounds come together in this dramatic romance!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Head Boys and Girls**

**

* * *

**

**Hey!!! **

**Um, just to clear up something. When I'm trying to present individuals POV, I will be writing in the first person. Other than that, everything else is written in third. Mostly, POV will be when the character is sharing a person opinion/viewpoint. It'll be sectioned off by one of those thingies, you know (that dot, dot, and dot! ) . This is my first Draco/Hermione fic, so please, enjoy it and review!**

**PAT**

**

* * *

**

Temporary malfunction is a Welcome Home mat for me. Nothing but the wide eyed Deer-caught-in-the-headlights glare to set the mood just right. I thought, passing my father in Malfoy Manor.

_I have no reason to kill, and I have no reason to hate. _

However, without that, I am no one. Simply another gloomy face student wandering the halls of Hogwarts, oh how refreshing it is to know I have no life.

I want to scream and tear the walls down. I want to dig my fingers into someone's face and watch the aftermath of their wounds eat at my soul. I want to kill my parents, I want to kill my headmaster, I want to kill Her. The "thing" that father told me to hate, just to make my life much more amusing… I feel like vomiting!

What have I done to deserve such strong feelings?

I slipped into my room, closing the door behind me. I sat on the edge of my bed, praying that father would not come behind me. Lately, I have been terrified to even sit next to the man. He gave me a horrifying scare last week, when I had accidentally walked in on him "having fun" with my mum. He stepped out of the room, pushed me against the wall and asked if I like what I saw. I ran down the hall into my room, gasping for air. I can still hear the echoing laugh in my ears. What the hell was that?

Thankfully, he did not come in. I thought about school. It was summer. As usual I had nothing to do. I read the Daily Prophet every day, I ate, I went shopping from time to time. Basically, I did nothing.

I searched my room, for something, anything to catch my eye. A very old Prophet did the trick.

I sat down at my desk and read it.

_Hermione A. Granger has done it again! Congrats to Hermione, _

_For being the Wizarding World's smartest witch!_

_Having got the highest O.W.L in Hogwarts history!_

_We can gratefully say that we shall expect wonders from_

_This joyful, intelligent, and might I add beautiful witch!_

Hermione's dark brown eyes stared up at me. There, in the pool of black, she held a secret. Something ghastly, possibly life threatening. She looked as if she was coming from out of Hogsmead, when someone snapped her picture. In the back, Potter was running to catch up with Hermione, Ron behind him.

Ooooo, how I wish I knew what had happened…

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Father came in. He had his cane out.

"Draco…what did I tell you about leaving your…_muggle _junk around the house?" Father said, holding up a camera. I swallowed hard and stood from my desk.

"Yes…you told me not to leave it around. I'm sorry Father," I said walking towards him and holding my hand out. We stood like this for a few minutes. Father dropped the camera and grabbed me about the shoulders. He looked down at me, pushing a lock of my long blond hair out of my face.

"You need a hair cut, soon."

He touched my cheek tenderly as he smiled, letting me go.

"Don't ever let me see your shit again, okay Draco?" Father asked at the door.

"Yes Father." I said. As soon as he closed the door I took out my wand, and headed towards my fireplace, throwing in floo powder, I made my way to Diagon Alley.

**

* * *

**

"But Harry…I know…yes…I know you do…I just don't think…I do! I do! Oh Harry, you don't know how I feel…I do love you…why? Why would I do something like that? Please…I'm not ready for this…please, be patient with me…I, I just can't right now. Things in my life right now need handling with. I promise…yes, the end of the summer, yes…we can make it official…yes…I know…Yes, meet you at The Leaky Cauldron in twenty…I love you too…bye," Hermione hung up the phone quickly, and wiped a tear from her eye.

She had been arguing with Harry since the end of fifth year, when he had asked her out.

She had immediately said no. The pressure of the press following her, her parents on the verge of getting a divorce, and her head becoming thick with depression, she could not handle another responsibility right now.

Harry had taken offense, and complained about her being self-centered.

"You don't know what the fuck I'm going through!" She had screamed. He had backed off from her, apologizing. She rarely swore. Harry loved Hermione, and she knew that.

She thought that there was more out there, that there was faith, hope and love. That it didn't lye in the boyishly cute Harry Potter.

She wanted to scream. But her parents were next door, talking about "stuff". Something that she was now aware of…Their "divorce" has been put on "hold". Mom was going to have a baby, and dad found out it's going to be a bouncing baby boy. He always wanted a son. It's not that he didn't love her; he just…wanted two of the kind…

She pulled her wand out of her drawer, slipped it in an invisible hoister underneath her shirt on her back, and left her house to Diagon Alley.

**

* * *

**

"Hello Tom, is Harry here yet?" Hermione had come up to the front desk of the Leaky Cauldron to find Harry. Tom, the keeper of the L.C gave her a gape-tooth smile and shook his head.

"No ma'am. Haven't seen him yet but when he gets here, I'll make quickie to tell you," Tom said. He laughed hoarsely and moved away from her.

"Okay...thanks." Hermione sat down at one of the tables alone. She fought the urge to get up and leave, afraid of facing Harry again, face to face so soon.

"Well I'll be…is it not the smartest bitch, I mean witch around. Granger…" Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing above her, cronies-less.

"I see you're riding out solo today Malfoy. What? Did your body guards grow brains over the summer and realized what a real git you are?" Hermione asked coolly. She couldn't let Malfoy get her today. Her life was already complicated without him making her feel like crap.

"What do you care for mudblood? What? Waiting for your ugly boyfriend Potty? Or is it Weasel? Maybe you're shagging both of them? Right slut you are!" Malfoy said sneering. Hermione closed her eyes in frustration.

"Listen Malfoy! I don't have time for your bollocks! It's been a busy summer…not that you'd care. Just bugger off." Hermione shot him an evil glare and turned around in her seat, staring at her folded hands. Malfoy stepped back, surveying her heavily breathing form sitting in the chair.

"Whatever mudblood, have fun shagging Potty and Weasel." Malfoy had exited the Leaky Cauldron. At that time, Harry had come up to her from behind, dusting soot from off his clothes.

"Hermione…hey, thanks for coming. Having you been waiting long?"

"Not much," she stood and hugged Harry tightly. He quickly kissed her on the mouth lightly, afraid of her reaction. She smiled shyly and sat down.

"How's everything at home?" he asked. Hermione grimaced.

"Mum and Dad are exceptionally well. Mum is going to give birth soon; you should see how Dad is. They already made up a name for him…Brian." Hermione shrugged and gave Harry a half-hearted smile.

"Ah, I see…"

"About what happened on the train…?"

"That was my fault."

"No…I shouldn't have blown up," Hermione said shamefully. "I should have…maintained my control." Hermione said. Harry gave her a cheerful smile. Everything was okay, since she was blaming everything on herself.

"It's okay Hermione…you're just—" Harry was interrupted by a large Official Looking Owl landing in front of her. The Hogwarts seal shown brightly from the envelope, and her name was written in curly handwriting. With shaking hand Hermione took the letter from the Owl as it took off. She tore it opened and read it. Then she re-read it again.

"I'm…I'm…Head Girl! I'm head Girl Harry!!!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Does the letter tell you who the Head Boy is?" Harry asked.

"It says that I won't know until I meet him in our quarters…_our quarters!_ This means we'll be sharing rooms! How strange! I'm so worried! I wonder who it'll be…" Hermione whispered, lost in her thoughts of possible candidates.

"Hermione, are we going to talk about it?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione had almost forgotten why she had come to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh yes…about that…Harry I…"

**

* * *

**

I couldn't help but think of how Granger hadn't changed much over the summer. Her hair was still a mess, and she still hadn't experimented with makeup yet…what a pity.

"DRAKIE!" Someone yelled from behind. He closed my eyes, knowing from whom the voice was coming from. Pansy Parkinson stood in front of him. She had dark blue eye shadow on, making her look more like a hooker than usual.

"Drakie…your father said you'd be here, in Diagon Alley…wandering. Have you missed me terribly?" Pansy asked, pressing herself against him. He gave her a strained smile.

"Oh, yes. I did." Pansy gave him a beaming smile. She stood up straighter, all 5'2 of herself to present herself as the Classic Slut.

"I've been thinking about you all summer Drakie…I dream about you…doing the best things to me…only you can fulfill my needs Drakie! Only you," Pansy said looking up at him through her long eyelashes. Draco shrugged his shoulders. Pansy was still pug-like. Her short black hair and freakishly pale complexion was insufferable. Suddenly, a large owl darted out in front of Draco, hooting loudly and stretching out its leg.

"Wretched thing!" Pansy yelled, swatting the owl with her hand. It flew away once Draco detached the letter from its leg.

"It's from the school…" Draco said, tearing the letter open and reading it. "I'm Head Boy." He smiled grimly.

"And who's the Head Girl?" Pansy asked impatiently.

"Doesn't say. I'll meet her when I get there."

"It's probably that bushy-haired mudblood Granger! Or…it could be Millicent, you know how she's been sucking ass holes for all the teachers last year, I wouldn't be surprised." Pansy said rudely. Draco cringed at the fact that he might have to spend the rest of the year with Millicent, or worst, Granger.

**

* * *

**

**September **

As Hermione jumped from out of her seat in the Great Hall, she eagerly grabbed Harry's hand, and had Ron tag along with them. She was going to her new dorm, one that she'll be living in for a year.

"Pepper and Sugar," Hermione said eagerly. The portrait slid open, and Hermione ran into the room.

"Oh MERLIN! Look at this place!" Hermione cried, searching the room. It was twice the size of a normal common room, a room with a small library and long tables was set to the side, then there were couches, rugs, armchairs and tables decorating the room, fit to please a king, or in this matter, a queen. Hermione's stomach, however, plummeted when she realized the house colors that hung from the ceiling, welcoming the newcomers.

Red and Gold

…Gryffindor.

Silver and Green

…Slytherin.

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes, as she tried to swallow the fact that she'd have to stay with a Slytherin. Harry had realized this and come behind her to massage her shoulders.

"Shh…it's okay Mione. I'm always going to be here…I'll make sure—"

"—make sure WHAT Potty? That I lay my hands off of Gay-Ranger?" Draco had appeared from out of no where, his sneer in place.

"Bugger off Malfoy," Ron said angrily.

"What is it Weaselbee? Upset that Potty here's got hold of the only girl that'll possibly shag you? If you want to call her a girl that is…looks more like a bear to me…"

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HER!" Harry had jumped from next to her to in front of Malfoy. She saw that they were about the same height, Harry and Draco. Although Harry had grown into a handsome man, of 6'1, and became shaggy and dark, Draco had become a fallen angel. His blonde hair curtained his angelic face. His gray eyes had become dark and icy as they stared through Harry's sharp green ones.

"What are you going to do Potter? I can do whatever I want in this room…it IS mine. You two shouldn't even be here! It's against the rules! Haven't you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_? Bugger off Potty and Weaselbee, and let me move into my dorm comfortably." Draco stood his ground, waiting. Harry backed back, grabbed Hermione and gave her a passionate kiss. He then turned, and walked from out of the room, Ron behind him.

Hermione now stood face to face with Draco.

"What are you looking at mudblood?" Draco asked savagely. Hermione scolded him and turned to pull off her cloak, slipping it in a nearby closet. She still had on her muggle clothing, consisting of baggy jeans that hung off her curvy hips, and her tight pink shirt, showing off her chest. Malfoy's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered as Hermione turned around.

_Her belly button is showing_, He thought, _damn…look at those curves leading to her…_

"Malfoy…if we're going to be working together we have to…"

_Rise__ each others libidos? Fine by me…_

"Be nice to each other. I would really like to get to know you…and possibly become…"

_Fuck buddies? I had that on my mind too…_

"Friends…" Hermione said slowly, looking into his eyes under her long thick eyelashes.

"I don't want to be your friend Granger. We'll never be friends." Draco said venomously. "You're just a mudblood who thinks she's a know-it-all. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Get in my way…and I won't be responsible of what I might do to you," Draco said. He was now extremely close to her body, threatening her, warning her of his power. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Malfoy, I can't forget that you're an insufferable git," Hermione said, turning around and walking up her stairs for sleep. Draco groaned, watching Hermione strut her way up the stairs made him go mad. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her rear.

_This is going to be a horrible year with Miss. Mudblood…_

"Good night Malfoy!" Hermione said happily.


	2. Truth Potion Gone Bad

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth Potion Gone Wrong **

**

* * *

**

**Hey!!! **

**Um, just to clear up something. When I'm trying to present individuals POV, I will be writing in the first person. Other than that, everything else is written in third. Mostly, POV will be when the character is sharing a person opinion/viewpoint. It'll be sectioned off by one of those thingies, you know (that dot, dot, and dot! ) . This is my first Draco/Hermione fic, so please, enjoy it and review!**

**PAT**

**

* * *

**

Hmmmm…why do I have to get up? Oh, right, class. Damn. How could I forget? Need breakfast.

I opened my eyelids to see light peering into my room from the slightly open shades of my dorm…that's right, MY dorm. Finally, I have what I've always wanted, my own dorm. As I stood, my door creaked open, and I raised my head to see who had entered my room.

Granger.

"Malfoy, I was wondering if you had a towel I could possibly borrow," Hermione asked shyly. She stood behind the door, averting her eyes from mine. I leaned against my dresser, taking in her pale face and curly brunette hair.

"I should have one, why don't you come in?" I asked smoothly. Obviously, she had forgotten to put on a robe. Hermione sighed entered his room. She had on a tank top with pajama pants that hung off of her.

"Well, look what I have here, Granger, an actual _girl_. How long have you been hiding this bit of information?" I asked arching my eyebrows and reaching into my drawer to pull out a towel.

"Shut up Malfoy," she said angrily, her cheeks, however, were pink.

"Don't bother to give that back to me…I don't need to touch something that has been on a mudblood," I said, before pushing her out of my room.

"Screw you Malfoy!" she spat, whirling around to see my face as I slammed the door, locking it.

"Damn mudblood…" I drawled, scratching my stomach. I yawned loudly and looked around my room. The house elves sure did a good job in packing my things in for me. I turned to check the clock on the wall, six in the morning. I grabbed a towel from the drawer and went down the stairs to the washroom. I've never shared a bathroom before with anyone. I always had my own bathroom. I entered the bathroom, thinking about how bad this year is going to be. A high pitched scream met my ears.

Again, Granger.

"MALFOY! GET OUT!" She was standing there, wrapping a towel around her naked glistening body. She looked ready to shed a million tears of embarrassment.

"GET OUT MALFOY!"

"LISTEN HERE MUDBLOOD!" I bellowed, entering the bathroom and slamming the door. Hermione jerked back, fear flooding her face. "I won't have you ordering me around like some house elf. If I want to use this bathroom, I will, whether or not you're in it, do you got that?" I asked, walking over to her. She had backed up against the shower door as I pressed my body up against her. She smelt so good.

"Get off me Malfoy…" Hermione whined. I pushed her even more into the door, making her yelp.

"Why do you want me to ease off? Aren't you having fun?"

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled in my face. Her eyes were wide with shock as I moved in to place my lips on hers. She tried to push me away and I finally let go of her. A Malfoy never forced a woman to do anything against their will…why would we? We're hot.

"How dare you Malfoy…how dare you kiss me." She had moved away from me, reaching the bathroom door.

"You're right. How dare I kiss a dirty mudblood? I shouldn't have, knowing that you're so filthy and might ruin my perfect mouth with whatever diseases you might carry." I said in the nastiest tone I could muster. Hermione stood by the door her hand on the doorknob. Tear welled up in her eyes and she let out a loud sob and threw open the door, running up the stairs. I smirked as she cried her way up the stairs.

As I started to brush my teeth, I couldn't help but feel guilt swim around in my stomach, having made her cry like that.

* * *

That BASTARD!

I can't believe he kissed me and then insulted me like that! How could he? I tried to make a deal with him, be friendly to each other, and try to make this a good year, but no, he had to go off and treat me like a disease…he called me…I can't believe…why?

I sat in my chair, staring at my face in the mirror.

I'm not ugly, am I? Harry doesn't seem to think so. How could I let Malfoy see me cry? What a foolish thing to do. He's just so…so beautiful. But that attitude of his makes me want to vomit. I'm so stupid. How could I let that git get to me? He's been calling me a mudblood for six years, why did it hurt me this time?

_You know why, Hermione. You changed yourself so you can get the attention. Your hair, your body, even your own scent, you changed over the summer for attention. _A small voice whispered. I shook myself. It couldn't possibly be the truth; I groomed myself because I needed to take care of myself. I don't want attention…I just want—

**

* * *

**

"Granger, c'mon, open the door, I need to talk to you," Draco knocked on Hermione's door several times. He was fully dressed in his uniform and robes, and he had realized Hermione's backpack was still sitting in the corner in the common room from last night. Draco knocked one more time and the door opened to see a much frazzled Hermione. Her hair was not put up in a bun like how she had worn it all last year, but it was spilling down her back, and she had on a little makeup, blush and eyeliner, bringing out her features.

"What do you want Malfoy? I need to get to breakfast, it's almost seven…" Hermione said, buttoning up her robe and walking around Draco and down the stairs.

"Listen Granger…er…this is sort of hard to say, but…er…I'm sorry for making you cry," Draco mumbled. Hermione whirled to stare at him.

"You're what?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear me Granger…" Draco whispered.

"I heard you. But, why did you say it?" she asked.

"Damn it Granger, don't you ever stop asking questions? I'm sorry because I hate seeing people cry, there, are you happy?" Draco said, regretting it as the words spilled from his mouth. Hermione's face fell into the look of pity. She pitied him. No one pities a Malfoy.

"Thank you for…being aware of my feelings Malfoy, I would really like it, if we could be civil with each other, and try to make our last year at Hogwarts a good year." Hermione said. She was standing near the portrait door, her backpack resting on her shoulder.

"I don't think so Granger, just keep your tears in check." Draco answered, walking pass her and out of the portrait doorway.

_I just want some goddamn control! _Hermione's mind screamed as the door closed.

**

* * *

**

"Miss. Granger…I told you NOT to help Mr. Longbottom with his potion, fifty points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape had assigned a Truth Potion to the class, a very forbidden potion that has been assigned to Snape by Dumbledore himself to teach the students how to make, since Voldemort had been possessing many students within and out of school to tell secrets and information on how to get in the school. Hermione quickly looked over to Harry for help as Snape approached her. Harry scooted towards Hermione protectively but Snape shot him an icy glare.

"Granger…since you are so eager to help Longbottom with his potion, why don't we…test the potion on you?" Snape's eyes danced with maliciousness as Hermione swallowed the tight ball of fear.

"You can't do that Professor! What if she becomes ill!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Be quiet Potter, this is none of your business, I don't care WHO you are but you are NOT to interrupt anything I do in this class. The assignment was to create a Truth potion, and have one of my students try it, and Miss. Granger is that student. Ten points from Gryffindor Potter." There were angry sighs from the Gryffindors, and Harry looked like he could spit fire.

"Now Miss. Granger, you are to drink the potion, which is supposed to be pearly white…but," Snape looked inside the cauldron, "Is a very violet color…the person who will asking you questions will be…Mr. Malfoy," Snape's lips curled up into a greasy smile and Hermione stood. Neville gave Hermione a fearful look. Draco had already descended to the front of the class. Professor Snape scooped up a vial full of Neville's potion and handed it to Hermione. Draco stood there, his smirk in place, showing off to his Slytherin comrades.

"C'mon Granger, let's see what's really inside that head of yours," Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Bugger off Malfoy," Hermione said, downing the potion. Immediately, a ripping sensation tore through Hermione's chest as she doubled over in pain. Draco had stepped towards her, in fear of her passing out. He caught her in his arms and Hermione quickly removed herself from him, holding onto her chest.

"Bloody hell…" she whispered, tears running down her face. Professor Snape lingered in the back of the class.

"Ask her a question Mr. Malfoy," Snape ordered. Draco nodded.

"Well Granger…since you're under this spell and all…are you a virgin?" Draco asked grinning. A look of horror flashed across Hermione's face.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"Hmm…have you ever masturbated?" Draco asked quietly, only loud enough for the front row to hear.

"Yes…" Hermione said, her face flushed with embarrassment. The front row burst into laughter.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, speak up, I can't hear you…" Professor Snape said, sitting in the back of the class watching.

"Yes Professor. Alright Granger…are you truly in love with Potter?" Draco asked. Hermione made a choking sound, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No…"

"Oh really?" Draco asked surprised. "Aren't you two dating? Why aren't you in love with him?" Draco asked, his lip twitched in a half smile. He turned to see Harry's face turn pale with shock and then red with anger.

"I am dating Harry…but I am not in love with him. I love him…but I am not in love with him…" Hermione said, biting her lip. She clenched her chest as the pain grew sharper. She was being humiliated in front of her whole class.

"Are you attracted to me?" Draco asked.

"Yes…"

"You are? How long have you had this attraction for me?" Draco asked, his eyebrows rose.

"Since third year…when I punched you in the nose because you're an insufferable git," Hermione moaned, falling to her knees in pain.

"Do you want me Granger?" Draco whispered, looking down at her crumbling form.

"Oh God…yes…" Hermione said loudly, before falling out onto the floor. She closed her eyes, letting go into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

"Miss. Granger, are you awake?" Madame Pomfrey appeared next to her, her face worrisome and nervous.

"Madame Pomfrey, oh Merlin, my chest…" Hermione said, sitting up. Madame Pomfrey carefully pushed her back against her pillows.

"Miss Granger, you took a very dangerous amount of Truth Potion Gone bad…the truth potion has not left your body and you have been unconscious for nearly three hours…"

"Oh my God, what happened to me?"

"You're stuck with the truth potion inside of you until an anecdote can be found. Professor Snape is quickly researching one."

"How DARE HIM!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed from the door. She pulled back the shades of Hermione's bed. "Miss Granger! Are you okay?"

"Yes Professor, I just feel, weak, and my chest hurts."

"Poppy, have you tried anything to stop…oh my God…" Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

"No, Minerva, there's no way for me to reverse the damages…"

"WHAT DAMAGES?!" Hermione asked, sitting up but quickly regretting it as pain shot up to her so sharp white light flashed in her eyes. She was forced to lie back down involuntarily, like her limbs wouldn't work when her brain sent a message to do so.

"Oh Hermione," Professor McGonagall said, using her first name, "You're under a spell…You have no control over your body whatsoever. The Truth Potion has gone bad. It was turned into a potion that, instead of controlling the lies you may say or the secrets you may keep, it has been intensified, and you have no control over anything. Only the person that asked you your first question has control over you…" Professor McGonagall said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"MALFOY?" Hermione screamed.

"Miss. Granger, please…you must understand…you have NO CONTROL over anything you do, this is very…very wrong, but you will have to be controlled by Malfoy while Snape looks for an anecdote. Professor Snape is in a lot of trouble for letting you drink that potion…" she said angrily. Draco appeared from behind her.

"Granger, are you okay?" Draco asked. Hermione wanted badly to rise up and punch him squarely in the nose.

"YOU FUCKING GIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS FUCKING HAPPENING TO ME!" Hermione screamed instead. She was about to open her mouth again when—

"Shut up Granger," Draco muttered. Hermione immediately closed her mouth, tears running down her face.

"MR. MALFOY! We are to go over some rules…" Professor McGonagall said. "Now listen here…I know Miss. Granger will be under your control until an anecdote is found, but heed my words, if I suspect anything, any abuse or any physical contact between you two, and you have demanded that she keeps it quiet, I will have you expelled from Hogwarts and unable to obtain a degree from this school, do you understand me?" Professor McGonagall whispered fiercely. Draco nodded and she placed a hand on Hermione's hand before exiting the infirmary.

"Well, Miss Granger, you may leave, but take the rest of the day easy, okay?" Madame Pomfrey said, giving Hermione a pass for her next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

"C'mon Granger…" Draco muttered, Hermione stood and followed Draco out of the Infirmary. Her chest still throbbed, but she felt okay. They walked quietly down the corridor. Draco stopped walking and Hermione froze.

"Well…Granger. Look what we have here." Draco said, pointing to an empty corridor. "No one is around, and, well, you're looking very nice in that sweater…" Draco said. Hermione choked back a sob. Draco turned to see her face shining with tears.

"Oh Merlin, Granger, stop crying!" Hermione immediately stopped. She looked tiny and fragile. Draco hated seeing this. But, he could take advantage of this, and exploit Granger the way she should be, he could destroy the Golden Trio through her, a dream he's had since hearing about Harry Potter. "Shut up Granger, and let's hurry up and get to that Great Oaf of yours."

"You shut up about Hag—"

"Fall over," Draco ordered, and Hermione went crashing to the floor. "It does work!" Draco said, his words laced with excitement. Hermione lay sprawled out on the floor, aware that her skirt had ridden up to her butt as she fell.

"Well, look at that "Who's Next?" Eh? Does your mother know you buy knickers with words like that on them?" Draco asked amused. "Get up Granger, you're wasting time."

"I hate you so much Malfoy…" Hermione said, holding her lip. She must have bitten her lip too hard on the way down.

"You're bleeding," Draco said, worried. He pulled out his wand and touched her lip with the tip of it. "This might sting a little," Draco said carefully. Hermione flinched, but her lip was healed. Suddenly Draco placed his lips on hers. And Hermione wanted to push him off, but couldn't.

"Kiss me back," Draco growled against her lips. Hermione had opened her mouth, kissing Draco back with a disgusted look on her face. As the kiss intensified, Hermione had found her arms thrown around Draco's neck, and, amazingly, that she wanted to kiss him back. She pulled back and kissed the tip of his nose, her arms still wrapped around his neck. His silver eyes were dark with lust.

"Please stop Malfoy," Hermione said. Draco nodded, moving off of Hermione. He began to walk away.

"Draco, did you forget me?" Hermione asked, standing in the middle of the Corridor. Draco turned to see Hermione's flushed face staring at him through her thick black eyelashes.

"Yeah, c'mon, follow me Granger." Draco turned around and continued down the corridor, Hermione at his heels.

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked away shamefully as she neared Hagrid's hut for class following Malfoy's trail.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione muttered. Harry and Ron and turned to stare at her walk towards Hagrid. She looked into Harry's eyes and saw immense hate.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, he nodded his head, and she knew that everything would be okay.

"Yeah, we're late for class, came back from Madame Pomfrey's," Draco said, tossing Hagrid the note and standing next to Pansy. She immediately wrapped her arm Draco, bringing him close to her. Draco pulled away from her however, giving her an evil glare. Hermione stumbled forward, torn between Harry and Draco.

"Come here Granger," Draco muttered. Hermione walked towards Draco and stood next to him. She looked up at him and he smirked. "Put your arms around my waist and glare at Potter," Draco said. Hermione couldn't fight what her body was doing. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Draco, leaning her head against his chest comfortably. She then turned her head and gave Harry the meanest glare in the world. He gave her a shattering look of pain.

_NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! HARRY! I DON'T MEAN IT! _Hermione's brain screamed. However, she had to turn her head and look up at Draco.

"Drakie, why is the mudbloods arms around you?" Pansy asked, anger curling her words.

"Didn't you hear Pansy? Granger and I are trying something new. We're fuck buddies." Draco said grinning.

_OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

"Isn't that right Granger?" Draco asked, leaning in to place his chin on her head. "Say yes." Draco whispered.

"Yes…" Hermione said sadly, holding back tears.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this took so long to get out, Been really busy, wasn't such a good Holiday -- **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, next one will be out soon, big promise (Because I've already stared it .- )**

**Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Please Read and Review**

**LOVE**

**PAT**


	3. Our Slimy Secret

**Chapter 3**

**Our Slimy Secret **

**

* * *

**

**Hey!!! **

**Um, just to clear up something. When I'm trying to present individuals POV, I will be writing in the first person. Other than that, everything else is written in third. Mostly, POV will be when the character is sharing a person opinion/viewpoint. It'll be sectioned off by one of those thingies, you know (that dot, dot, and dot! ) . This is my first Draco/Hermione fic, so please, enjoy it and review!**

**PAT**

**Haha, Can you say procrastination? I can, I am so sorry I haven't been updating like I should. Please forgive me, last time this will ever happen. I had two version of this chapter, in the end I _decided to use the less scary one. _**

**

* * *

**

"Holy shit, Malfoy, no…why did you have to do that to me?" Hermione asked, as she neared the pumpkin patch with her wand out. Hagrid had assigned them to look for Ice Breath Imps, immobilize as many as they can and bring them to the front. Person with the most wins a free pass out of class.

"C'mon Granger, don't you like the idea of being my fuck buddy?" Draco asked, shooting down an imp. He bent down and picked the tiny thing up and tosses it in a bag he had clenched in his left hand.

"I'm dating someone Malfoy! I'm going to tell Harry the truth, and I'm—"

"—you're not telling Potter anything about this, do you got me? No telling it to him, no writing to it to him. It's kept a secret, and that's an order," Draco said angrily, pushing Hermione aside, making her stumble and fall. Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco, but suddenly regretted it, the same white hot pain that she experienced earlier shot through her again. She dropped her wand and fell onto her back in agony. _This must be how the Crucio curse feels like!_ Hermione's brain shouted. She jerked around on the ground, screaming until the pain subsided. Draco was by her side, trying to sit her up, but Hermione pushed away his hands.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. Soon, several students had gathered around to see what was happening. Hagrid came towards them.

"What en tha bluddy 'ell is goin' on here?" Hagrid asked.

"Hermione fell over and twisted her ankle, I fixed it for her." Draco said quickly, pulling the excuse out of his arse. Hermione was gasping for breath; she looked around frantically, realizing that Draco was cradling her to his chest.

"Is tha rite Hermione?" Hagrid asked. Hermione wanted to shake her head no, but she could hear Draco whisper what the response should be in her ear.

"Yes Hagrid, that's right." Hermione blinked several times and saw that Harry had come from behind Hagrid and bent down to grab her by the robe.

"HARRY STOP!" She yelled. Harry lifted her up from out of Draco's arms by the front of her robe, making her head snap back.

"What the hell is going on here, Hermione? Ever since Potions you've been all over him. What the hell is going on?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and bit her lip. Harry shook her, as if trying to get the answer out of her, but instead he was met by Hermione's whimpering and angry eyes.

"Hermione…" Harry cried, throwing his arms around her. Hermione went ridge in his arms, as though not knowing what to do.

"Well Granger, just don't stand there, hug him back," Draco said crossly. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged tightly, trying to put her soul into it. Harry pulled away a little and kissed her lips.

"All rites, all rites…you lads betta gatha up yur things, class is almost over." Hagrid said. He checked everyone's bag and held up his hand to announce the winner, "seems like Malfoy and Hermione won this one. Congrats. You two can spend tomarra in tha castle, free pass," Hagrid said, reaching into his pocket and handing one to Hermione and to Draco.

"C'mon Granger, we have Head Boy and Girl business to attend to," Draco said, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her away from Harry.

"HEY MALFOY! You let go of Hermione! She doesn't have to listen to you!" Harry said angrily. Hermione sighed. This time it was her turn to speak.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but really, I have to go with Malfoy. I'll tell you everything later, ok? Meet me in the common room after dinner…" Hermione said, giving him a weak smile. Harry nodded and reluctantly let her go.

"What balls you have Granger, trying to hex me…If you weren't under than damn spell, and if I weren't in jeopardy of being expelled, I'd try to get rid of you…no matter WHAT circumstances you are under," Draco said dragging her across the Quidditch pitch. They were out of sight, and near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Sod off Malfoy…you're ruining my life, can't you see that? I almost died…I felt like I was being tortured…"

"Maybe you need to be! It would serve your cocky arse right! You need to be taught a lesson in who has the higher power and right of controlling a mudblood like you and—" Draco had started.

He stopped because Hermione had jumped on him, making him fall onto his back. She straddled his waist and pummeled her fists into his chest, and slapped him across the face savagely. She screamed as she continued her attack, not only because the feel of beating Malfoy was great, but because the white hot pain was tearing through her chest of disobeying the potion. She was acting out against Malfoy. Hermione couldn't see anymore as the pain doubled, making her gasp. She blinked over the pain and realized her; herself, was on her own back, Malfoy's legs on both sides of her.

"GET OFF ME!" she cried. Malfoy slapped her and she screamed.

"WELL! You think you can hit someone and they won't hit back?" Draco bellowed, slapping her again. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, pushing her back into the grass and then slapped her again. Hermione angrily reached up and gripped a handful of Draco's hair, bringing his head towards hers violently. He yelled and tried to pull from out of her grasp as she twisted his hair. He yelled loudly in her face as she took her free hand and scratched him across the face with her nails. He struggled and grabbed her wrists, bringing them out to the side of her body, pinning them there with his hands. His lip had blood trickling down to his chin, his hair all over his face and standing up and he had a large bruise on his cheek bone along with a gash. He had tears coming down his swollen cheeks as he breathed heavily. Hermione panted as the pain subsided once again her chest. Draco collapsed on top of her, crying into her shoulder.

"Oh God…Oh God…" He said chokingly. Hermione felt his tears begin to wet her clothes. Her eyesight was beginning to become clearer. They lay there, quietly, Draco still lying on top of Hermione's shallow breathing form. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that she indeed won this fight against Malfoy. She stopped smiling however, because the throbbing pain in her head was making it hard to laugh or smile. She was on the edge of blacking out when she heard Malfoy weakly say—

"I love you…"

**

* * *

**

For the second time today, Hermione awoke in a bed that wasn't her own, and in a fit of rage. She looked around from where she laid and realized she was in Malfoy's bed. She felt incredibly weak and tired. Draco sat up in a chair next to the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, and his head bowed. His hair covered his face, and Hermione realized that they were damp, like he washed it. Memories of what happened flooded her and she groaned…he had slapped the hell out of her and she had beaten the shit out of him. Then she remembered something else…he had said he loved her. In a mean way, but it was there. She tried to sit up, but she felt too sore to move.

_How the hell did I get up here?_ She thought, squirming in the bed. She realized she wasn't in her uniform anymore, but, however, dressed in Malfoy's pajamas. _Oh no…_ Hermione's brain cried. Draco had jerked awake. He raised his cold silver eyes to her chocolate brown ones.

"You're awake." He said. Hermione realized that he had a cut across his face. A cut she gave him.

"Malfoy…I…I'm sorry for attacking you," Hermione whispered.

"Are you really? This cut will heal in a few minutes, so, are you really that sorry?" Draco asked doubtfully.

"If I must be honest, then no, I am not sorry. I am tired of you insulting me…and I am tired of you…of you hurting me and I'm tired of this bloody potion," Hermione said, glaring at him. Draco hesitated, breathing deeply, as I trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He looked into her eyes.

"Hermione," Draco said, using her first name, "I'm sorry about what I did to you…I shouldn't have hit you…you have to understand…what I did…I promised myself a long time I wouldn't do to a woman…no matter who she was. I shouldn't have hit you Hermione. I'm…I'm no better than my father. My Father, Hermione…he's a violent man. He abused my mother, and he, he always abused me, both mentally and physically…I hate my parents." Draco said. Hermione flopped her head back onto Draco's pillow, breathing in his peppermint scent.

"We're both in the same boat Draco," Hermione said, trying out his name. She liked it. "I hate my parents; my mum and dad ignore me, ever since they mum became pregnant again. I'm not special to them anymore." Hermione said.

"Is that why…is that why you strive so much here? Is that why you try to outnumber everyone?" Draco asked carefully. Hermione nodded. She looked at his face again; the cut had disappeared.

"Draco, do you, do you really love me?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to get up? Potter is going to be here soon, dinner is almost over," Draco whispered, ignoring her question.

"Oh my God, you're right. Yes, I want to get up," Hermione said. _The question was a mistake, and so was what he said…_ Her brain yelled.

"Okay, you can get up," Draco said, pushing his chair back so Hermione could stand. She pulled the sheets back and realized she was dressed in a cotton white t-shirt too big for her and in shorts that fitted her hips too closely her. She accidentally touched Draco when walking away, sparking heat among them. He grabbed her and brought her to him. His lips attacked hers and she responded with just as much force. She thrusts her fingers into his hair, and moaned when he released her lips and trailed hot kisses down her neck. She giggled, being extremely ticklish, as he pushed her against the door. He slipped his hand under her shirt but Hermione removed his hand.

"No, stop…I want to." Draco said against her lips. Hermione's hand retreated involuntarily and Draco slipped his hand again under her shirt to lift the shirt over her head.

"No Draco…I can't do this with you…" Hermione said. Her serious tone brought Draco crashing back to reality.

"You can do this with me Hermione…I know you want to." Draco whispered, placing his forehead against his. "You want it badly…" Draco whispered. He was unaware of Hermione tugging at his pants.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I…I…want you…?" Hermione stuttered. Her face was twisted in confusion as she pulled down the shorts she was wearing. She stood there in her knickers, pulling at his pants.

"Hermione…"

"I…I…WANT…YOU …" Hermione cried out, pushing him towards the bed forcibly. He fell onto his back and Hermione pulled his pants and boxers down just enough for his erection to spring out.

"Hermione…I…"

"I…I…" Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, no, stop!" Draco said. Hermione stopped, sitting on his legs and exhaled. She began to shake violently, realization striking her.

"It's okay…It's okay Hermione…" Draco said. "Please get off me," he ordered. Hermione climbed off him, and stood next to the bed. She glared at him as he stood.

"I almost lost something," Hermione said angrily.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that." Draco admitted and moved away from the bed as Hermione stood rooted to the spot. "Go to your dorm, Granger, and get dressed…then go to the common room and wait for Potter, just…get out of here…" Draco said, opening his door so Hermione could leave.

He gathered his books from his table and left his room to the small study they had in the common room. Spreading out his books and scrolls he tried to concentrate on the work he had in front of him, but his mind kept running over how Hermione had looked at him, how she had giggled when he kissed her, and how she had responded to the kiss.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Harry had entered the common room.

"Harry, oh I'm so happy to see you…"Hermione had come down the stairs. She stood near the stairs as Harry came to wrap his arms around Hermione, but she couldn't hug back.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired…" Hermione said.

"I just…I just don't want Malfoy around you so much, I'm afraid, you know, that I might lose you to Malfoy, you know."

"That will never happen Harry," Hermione whispered. "I love you."

"Do you want to go up to your room to talk some more?" Harry asked, taking her hand in his.

"Um…" Hermione stuttered.

"Well Granger and Potter, having a nice cozy meeting I see? Some people have to study, and I think Granger has had enough of shagging attempts for today." Draco had come from out of the study, annoyed by their soft spoken words. Harry gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Just ignore him Harry, he's being a prick, don't listen to him."

"Shut up Granger. Come here." Draco said. Hermione removed herself from Harry and walked over to Draco.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERMIONE?" Harry asked his face mixed with anger and fear.

"Harry, I love you, please but…but…something is wrong with me, I can't tell you, I've been forbidden to tell you, and it's…I'm…"

"Shut up Granger, you're annoying the hell out of me." Draco said coolly.

"Get away from her Malfoy," Harry growled.

"Why don't you come and make me Potter?" Draco dared. Harry quickly withdrew his wand, his eyes ablaze with a fiery hate.

"Listen Potter, if we're going to do this right, why don't we put a wager on this, eh? First person who hits the floor becomes the other person's bitch for a week…" Draco spat out, pulling his wand from out of his pocket.

"You're one sick bastard Malfoy…but I agree. I'd love to see your ugly arse scrubbing with the house elves…" Harry said rudely.

"HARRY! What a mean thing to say about them!"

"Shut up Granger…and I'd love to see how Pansy feels when she's gotten to whip the shit out of you!" Draco pointed his wand directly in the middle of Harry's face. He dark purple light shot out aimed at his scar Harry moved out of the way and the light struck the wall, burning it away with an acidy sound.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to kill the infamous Harry Potter," Draco said, continuing to shoot the purple light at Harry.

"That's Dark Magic Malfoy! You'll get expelled!" Hermione cried, watching Harry dance around the room.

"C'mon Potter, can't throw a decent spell?" Draco asked, laughing. Harry looked to Hermione for help.

"Sorry Potter, she can't help you…remember? She's not really in love with you," Draco said, striking nerve in Harry.

"You JACKASS!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself on Draco. They fell backwards and rolled around on the floor, beating each other.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed. She tried to move but couldn't.

"I HATE YOU MALFOY! I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed in frustration. She couldn't help Harry; she had to stand there, watching as they beat the hell out of each other.

Harry pulled from out of Malfoy's grasp and fell onto his butt, holding his nose and panting. Draco had pushed himself up against a wall, cradling his arm to his chest.

"You bloody prick…you broke my wrist…" Draco muttered.

"Shut up Malfoy. You broke my nose…" Harry muttered angrily. Hermione stood next to Draco, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"You're bleeding all over my carpet Potter…" Draco drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy…"

"Well Potter, stop bleeding…"

"SHUT UP Malfoy…!" Harry yelled. He moaned, removing his hand to see the puddle of blood in his hands. It dripped onto his shirt and onto the carpet.

"Oh my God..." Hermione whispered, she wanted badly to go over to him and help.

"I think I have to go…" Harry muttered, standing up to go.

"No Harry, don't, you're pale as death and you have blood all over you…" Hermione said, reaching her hand out to him. Harry whirled on her, his eyes on the verge of spilling with tears.

"Get away from me Hermione! I DON'T want to talk to you right now!" Harry said, holding onto his nose as he exited the Common Room. Hermione frowned and looked around the room frantically. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't let Malfoy see her cry any more today.

"Well Granger…It's just you and me now," Draco said, chuckling. He still held his wrist.

"Can this day get any worse?" Hermione asked irritated by his smirk.

"I believe it can…Why don't you sit in my lap and give me a little kiss to make everything all better. Come, give me a kiss." Draco said slyly.

* * *

THANK YOU!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! But I wanna thank the peeps that have been bugging my ass to get this out! I 3 You!!! Thank you!!!! I promise I'll update my other story!!!!!!!!!!! 33333!!!!


	4. Sex Sex Sex No?

**Chapter 4**

**Sex. Sex. Sex. No? **

**

* * *

**

**Hey!!! **

**Um, just to clear up something. When I'm trying to present individuals POV, I will be writing in the first person. Other than that, everything else is written in third. Mostly, POV will be when the character is sharing a person opinion/viewpoint. It'll be sectioned off by one of those thingies, you know (that dot, dot, and dot! ) . This is my first Draco/Hermione fic, so please, enjoy it and review!**

**PAT**

**AN: Strong sexual context, so, don't read it if you become uncomfortable. Just click back. Thanks for reading. **

**

* * *

**

Hermione obediently sat in Draco's lap, straddling his hips. She moved into his slightly flushed lips and kissed him gently. The kiss was in itself careful and passionate. As it intensified, Hermione found herself lost with anticipation and lust. She attacked his mouth with hers, digging her fingers into his hair.

"Ow…ow…Granger, my wrist…" Draco muttered. Hermione continued to attack his lips.

"I…can't…stop…kissing…" Hermione said between gasps. She reached out to take hold of Draco's sprained wrist. She closed her eyes and concentrated long and hard. A soft orange glow came from her hand.

"Where did you learn that from?" Draco asked, astonished.

"…Harry…" Hermione mumbled against his mouth. Draco grabbed her waist and brought her onto her back, making her gasp out of surprise.

"Potter, right…I messed him up pretty bad didn't I? Shall we continue what we started earlier?" Draco asked his eyebrow quirked.

"Don't…flatter…yourself…Malfoy…"'' Hermione squeezed his cheeks and slipped her tongue into his mouth, making him open up wider and allowing her tongue to explore.

"Mmm…Granger, you're a great kisser."

"Did…you…just…compli…ment…me?" Hermione asked, grinning against his mouth.

"No."

"Yes…," she gasped as Draco position himself between her legs, "you…did…"

"Are we going to shag or what?" Draco asked, trying to pull his mouth away from hers for a second.

"No…no shagging…Harry—"

"—what about Potter? He's not a virgin, why do you have to be?" Draco asked. "Stop kissing me." Hermione looked up at Draco, her face lit up with confusion. She parted her swollen lips.

"Harry's not a virgin?" Hermione plopped herself onto her elbows, making Draco slightly rise up.

"Of course not! Weaselette saw to that…" Draco said, moving in to kiss Hermione's neck. Hermione arched her neck, her mind racing.

"This can't be true…you're lying." Hermione glared at his head. He licked her neck from its base all the way to her chin. "You're disgusting…" Hermione muttered. But her lips were slightly curled.

"You don't have to believe me about Potter. But I heard it from Pansy, who heard it from Weaslette's mouth! They were in the washroom, when Weasley was going on and on about Potter. Then that blonde girl, Brown…"

"Lavender?"

"Yeah, whatever. She started giggling and was like "Did you sleep with him?" and then Weasley replied "Yeah, we did it over the summer"." Draco nodded his head. Hermione leaned all the way onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"He lied to me…" Hermione muttered. (**AN: **I know you're probably wondering what he told her, but it'll be cleared up in the future chapters. It's really important)

"Don't act like you care so much. I know you don't Granger. You're waiting for an excuse to dump him," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"I LOVE HARRY!"

"That's not what you said yesterday in Potions." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not ready for sex Malfoy. And I will not be having it with you of all people, so get the thought out of your head!" She said, changing the subject.

"How can you say that, when I'm on top?" Draco asked. He placed his lips on hers again, this time without a command or forewarning.

"Malfoy…!" Hermione exclaimed against his lips. Draco continued his exploration. He slipped his hand up Hermione's shirt, tugging at the bottom of her bra. "MALFOY!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Draco exclaimed. He saw that Hermione stopped struggling.

"Do you promise that?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Of course I do. I have no reason to hurt you Granger." _Unless you're talking about destroying the Golden Trio for good, then yes, I will hurt you. But for now, let's think about those clothes you're in…_ Draco thought hungrily. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"I can teach you things Potter will never be able to teach you Granger. We don't have to have sex. We can do sexual things though." Draco said lazily, rolling onto his side, off of her and playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"I…don't know Malfoy. I don't like your idea very much. You're not very reliable. You being a Malfoy and all."

"What is this grudge you have against my family? Or at least me?"

"You're an asshole Malfoy. Simple."

"And you're beautiful…" Draco whispered. He shook himself. Hermione stared up at him with shock.

"Malfoy." Hermione's voice was barely loud enough to hear. Dracp grinned. He always knew how to get a girl weak in the knees... He understood what this out-of-breath pant meant. He kissed her fully on the lips and pulled back from her. He lifted himself from the ground and looked down to see Hermione's ruffled form lying on the ground.

"Granger, I meant what I said earlier." Draco stood his ground, his heart pounding madly. _Did I honestly mean it...I think I did...No. That's rubbish. _Draco thought shrugging slightly.

"I understand." She whispered.

"You can stand."

Hermione struggled to her feet and swayed into Draco's body. He caught her in his arms and held her there. His eyes were filled with determination that sent a chill down her spine, making her shiver in his arms. The ripple went through her body into his and he threw his arms around her body. He pulled back and met her lips. He began to back her back to the stairs.

"Come upstairs." Draco said, pulling at her hand. Hermione released his mouth and followed him eagerly up the stairs. On the second level he pulled her to him yet again, kissing her with a fiery passion. She moaned in the back of her mouth.

"Kiss me back like you love me…" Draco begged against her mouth. Hermione thrusts her fingers in his hair and gripped the strands, jerking his head down so she can rape his mouth angrily. Draco growled and lifted her from the floor, carrying her to his room.

"No…my room…" Hermione said continuing her attack. Draco held Hermione to him, and turned the corner, leading to her room. He quickly unlocked the door with his free hand and dropped Hermione to her bed. He fell on top of her and pulled away from her, just enough to get his shirt off. Hermione howled as she ran her fingers up and down the muscles of Draco's stomach.

She pulled her own shirt off and tossed it to the side of her bed. Draco proceeded in running his cold fingers up and down Hermione's stomach, making her shiver.

"I want you…I've never been so sure about anything," Draco whispered, bending down to kiss Hermione's lips again.

"Hurry…" Hermione panted. She tore her skirt off with supernatural speed and tossed it along with her shirt. Her knickers were lime green and Draco could see that she was damp.

"Are you sure?" Draco looked down at Hermione's flushed form. He felt, deep inside his conscious, that this was wrong. However, Hermione nodded wildly and pulled her knickers off herself.

Draco took his palm and pressed it against her, making her lift her hips into his touch. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"HERMIONE! ARE YOU UP THERE?"

"What the fuck?" Hermione swore.

"What the hell?" Draco moved to gather his clothes.

"No…don't go…you have to finish this…put it in me…no…" Hermione cried reaching out to Draco.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?" Draco bellowed suddenly. He glared at her through narrow eyes. Hermione sighed and curled into a ball, swearing at herself. "You weren't so eager earlier! Why did you change your mind Hermione?"

"I…want to have sex with you." She muttered between her sobs.

"No! You're just trying to get back at Potter! What? Are you going to flaunt the sex I have with you like every other girl at this school? This is why I keep my feelings to myself!" Draco said angrily, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Just go away Malfoy…leave me alone. This is the worst day of my life! And when I thought things couldn't get any worse. My mind is confused, my heart is in the wrong spot and I feel sick o my stomach…because of you…"

"Hermione?" Are you in there? Sweetheart, I'm sorry about earlier. I really am…can I come in?" Harry jerked at the knob.

Draco looked to the door with fear. Hermione lay out on the bed, naked except for her bra, shivering and shaking.

_"Get up Granger! Put on a bloody robe!"_ Draco hissed. He slipped under Hermione's bed, watching as Hermione went to slip on a bathrobe. She wiped away the tears and composed herself.

_So this is why girls are so calm when shit goes down…they force themselves…_

"Hermione?" Harry opened the door and smiled as he saw Hermione walk over to her bed and sit. She was wheezing and holding her chest. The white hot pain had returned.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked, looking at his nose. It was back to normal except for a small Band-Aid on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine. I'm just, really sorry that I blew up at you. I didn't mean to…sometimes I just can't control my anger." Harry muttered, crawling onto Hermione's bed.

A hand shot out to rub Hermione's ankle, making her tense up and release a sigh of giggles.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nothing. It's rather all right Harry. I know you're sorry. Let's just forget all about it, okay? I'm really tired, and I'd like to go to sleep." Hermione yawned, stretching. Harry's eyes roamed her body.

"Can I sleep next to you?" Harry asked.

"You want to sleep with me?"

"Yeah…but, just sleep. We can…hold each other." Harry said gently. Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. She quickly pulled away though, because the pain was growing.

Harry brought her down onto her side and curled his arms around her waist. Hermione waited for him to doze of into sleep, which took forever. She lifted herself from him and moaned, because she had been enduring the white hot pain for a long time.

"Are you okay?" Draco squeezed from under the bed to see her sitting on the side.

"No, I'm not. I feel like I'm about to die." Hermione clenched her chest angrily and sighed.

"Just relax," Draco sat up and looked over the bed to see Harry sleeping peacefully. Draco gathered the rest of his clothes.

"You're really not in love with him?" Draco asked surprised. He had to admit, Harry wasn't an ugly thing to look at.

"I love Harry." Hermione said simply, it seemed almost robotic.

"You can tell me." Draco whispered comfortingly. Hermione sighed.

"Just leave me alone about it! I love him, okay? That's all that matters, because it's important. I have someone in my life that I really care about. Harry's the only boy to respect me and love me. I know he might have…made some mistakes…in the past, but he's with me now, and we'll learn to express our love properly."

"Right." Draco stood and leaned over Hermione's body. He reached down a hand and rubbed the side of her cheek. "That's not what you were saying earlier love." Hermione gave him a long look before looking away. "Why so shy?" He asked, slipping on his pants.

Hermione rolled her eyes and coughed.

"Please Malfoy, don't be flattered. It was nothing at all. If you don't mind, I'd like for Harry to finish his sleep and you to get out of my room." The old Hermione was back. Draco backed out of the room, his hands raised as if in peace.

"Chill love. We were just about to shag a while ago. Why such a cold shoulder now?"

"BECAUSE! It was a mistake…and you had me under control…" Hermione opened her door and pushed Draco out.

"Really Granger? So it's like that now, eh? A quickie at night and not so much as a hello in the morning? If we're going to be shagging like this, then I need to know…" Draco smirked and leaned against her door.

"Out Malfoy," Hermione sighed, she was sweaty and pale.

"You better sit down Mudblood; you'll have a heart attack if you don't! The potion is making you like this. Go to sleep, go relax with Potter and come to my room later, when you guys are done." Draco's immature smirk flashed across his face, his charm was back in place.

"Sod off Malfoy; you're such an idiot…" Hermione panted, closing the door.

Draco walked across the hall to his room and opened his door. He flopped onto his bed and remembered the look and feel of Hermione's body. He sat up on his bed, shaking the thought. He couldn't believe how foolish he was being with her. He hated her and she was about to use him for sex…something she herself wasn't ready for.

"Stupid mudblood…" Draco muttered. He laid back and fell to sleep uncomfortably.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it. Please Review, it'll make me smile! I'll be updating The Race for Harry Potter tomorrow night, for sure. Thank you to all who's been patiently waiting. Love you!**

**PAT**


	5. Blubbering Fools!

**Chapter Five**

**Blubbering Fools!**

**

* * *

**

**Hey! **

**Um, just to clear up something. When I'm trying to present individuals POV, I will be writing in the first person. Other than that, everything else is written in third. Mostly, POV will be when the character is sharing a person opinion/viewpoint. It'll be sectioned off by one of those thingies, you know (that dot, dot, and dot! ) . This is my first Draco/Hermione fic, so please, enjoy it and review!**

**PAT**

**AN: Hey people! Enjoy the chapter, k? **

* * *

Hermione didn't need to hear things twice when it came to her life. She knew exactly how to manage things accordingly in order to satisfy her needs. However, one need that could not be met was… 

Draco Malfoy.

He was foolish in so many ways, yet flawlessly beautiful, it made her skin crawl.

She couldn't help but feel that what she was thinking was somehow a way of "cheating" on Harry.

"Damn it!" Hermione swore, scurrying to gather all her books for class. Malfoy had given her permission to wash, dress and eat. But, she was disorganized after several hours of shag attempts by Malfoy.

Her brain was so far down the toilet, it would be ludicrous for her to try and "redeem" herself.

She ran around the common room looking for her Potions book. It had been two weeks since she was put under the spell, but it felt like a lifetime. She met up with Malfoy outside the portrait door. He looked to be in festive moods as he looked down at her.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Draco asked, standing with his arms crossed. Hermione scowled.

"Shut up Malfoy." She stood, waiting for orders. She rolled her eyes at the smile creeping across Malfoy's face.

"Malfoy, I want to get to class! We're going to be so late, come on."

"Alright Granger, keep your knickers on. C'mon, follow me to Potions." Malfoy walked away from her, his robe billowing around his legs. Hermione tried to keep up with him, but immediately became tired, competing with his long strides.

"Malfoy! Wait up!" Hermione cried. He turned around, looking into her flustered face.

"Granger, you better hurry up. I can't wait around all day, you know." Draco turned his icy gray eyes to hers. The heat that had been amongst them, has obviously extinguished itself. However, Hermione could not argue the dislike of the sudden change in Malfoy's behavior. She accepted it with open arms. _Better him cold to me then trying to 'warm' me_, she mused mysteriously. They both entered the Potions classroom. Hermione had never felt such joy to see Harry's sharp green eyes devouring her as she came to sit next to him. Malfoy had whispered the order, not paying any particular attention to her, unlike before.

_Was this a bad thing? I don't really care; I want him to avoid me, right?_

_"No…remember Hermione, you want his attention, it feels good, does it not? Having his full and undivided attention placed solely on you…_"whispered a second voice.

Hermione shook herself.

_Rubbish. _

_"Oh? Rubbish now is it Hermione? You weren't feeling this way last week, with his hands all over you. To be honest, you were feeling quite horn—" _

"SHH!" Hermione had jumped up in her seat, hands placed flatly on the desk in front of her. Harry brought his worried eyes down to Hermione's. She was too busy looking at a specific Slytherin to notice however.

_I wanted his hands OFF me!_

"Miss. Granger, would it be so difficult for you to sit STILL in my class?" Snape had entered the classroom, a small remote in his hands. With a push of the button, all the shades in the classroom closed. "Ten points from Gryffindor," he whispered, walking down the aisles of the desk to reach his projector.

"Today, we will be learning the causes and effects of deadly potions. Take out your scrolls, you will be expected to right a five and a half foot scroll on this." Snape turned up his nose at the students rumbling into their bags. "Despicable…" He muttered. After all the students had their scrolls out in front of them, Snape clicked the small remote in his hand, triggering the projector.

"Alright, first, we will start with…" Snape began. Hermione, unlike herself, zoned out. She was focusing on the back of Malfoy's pretty blonde head. She shivered as she remembered what type of day she had had with him.

_Crazy twisting, lips connected, hard breathing, metal taste of lips bleeding from bites, angry grabs, _

_Love marks like tiny purple tattoos running along side my midsection._

_How he got down there, is clueless to me. Hair grasping, lung quenching, and oxygen hogging snogs…_she could still feel his icy hands moving across her heated body.

"Stupid Malfoy," Hermione whispered. Harry nudged her in the side, his eyes concerned. He slid a piece of scroll towards her, and in his backwards curly handwriting, it read

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, a little bit tired, I barely got any sleep last night." I wrote back. He took it from me and read it.

"Oh. Was it partially my fault? I'm sorry to have barged in like that."

"No! I was so happy you came, I was in a horrible situation and I'm glad you weren't mad at me anymore."

Smiley face. "I wasn't mad at you Mione. Just at that ass Malfoy. I'm sick of him."

Sad face. "I know."

"It's said that when a Truth Potion goes wrong, the person who drinks the contents, his or hers soul is forever connected to the person who asked the first question. In other words, there is no counter to this potion. It is a mistake that has been happening since the beginning of time…" Snape drawled on. Hermione's heart flooded with fear at Snape's words.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"…it is only a matter of time, however, before a counter IS found…but for those who want to get back at someone, I advise you to heed to these words of advice. Do not screw up." Snape clicked the remote, turning off the projector.

"You will each be assigned a Deadly potion to research. You will also be given a chance to create the deadly potion by making one mistake. Forgetting to add banshee hair, or, forgetting to crush the spider legs before adding, whatever it may be…you will create a deadly potion, and research the mistakes you did wrong, how you could correct them, and if there's a counter. And don't forget, I also want a full explanation of WHAT the correct potion is used for. Five and a half feet long, due next week Tuesday. You ALL will have assigned partners, so please, when I call your name, walk over to your partner."

"Potter…Weasley." Snape growled. Harry and Ron were already sitting next to each other. Hermione's heart fell when she realized she'd be working with someone other than Harry and Ron. About five minutes later, Hermione's name was called.

"Granger…Malfoy"

Hermione felt her insides tear apart as she moved to walk towards Malfoy. He sat there, a smug smile flashed across his face.

"Sod off Malfoy." Hermione wouldn't let his charm get to her today. However, she couldn't help but think through the reasons for Malfoy's sudden behavior towards her.

"Granger, what are you looking at? Stop looking at me." Draco ordered. Her eyes immediately moved to the desk. She sighed angrily. Professor Snape came behind them, holding one scroll of parchment.

"You two will be researching the Truth Potion. Maybe you will have better luck than I have had finding a counter. Put your brains to work…"

"You mean, you haven't yet found a counter yet Professor?" Hermione asked, still not looking up.

"That's exactly what I mean Granger." Snape coolly walked away from the pair.

"Damn it all to hell…" Hermione muttered. She could feel the insides of her skin crackle with anger as her toes curled under in her shoes.

"Don't worry Granger. We're having fun with it, aren't we?" Malfoy whispered, leaning in. Hermione ignored his words. She was now pulling words upon words that she had read in the potions book about Truth Potions. "You can look up now."

_Every spell has a counter, _she thought to herself. Mindlessly chewing on her bottom lip, Hermione's mind began to race with theories…this is how she does it…this is how she pinpoints the exact things or feelings needed to make or conjure a perfect potion.

_The person who asked the first question has the power to control me…but how…?_

"Miss. Granger, if you could be so kind as to STOP daydreaming in my class. I'll see you after class," Snape growled, walking past her with a several rubrics in his hand.

"He's a real bastard you know. Don't worry, he won't do anything to you, he basically ruined your life." Draco had scooted his chair next to hers, daring to whisper this bit of opinionative advice in her ear. Instead of the hearty laugh he was hoping for, he received a very cold laugh.

"He might have caused this to happen, but he is not making my experience a hellish problem like you are," Hermione said angrily. She was down to the last straw. She turned her head and stared directly into his eyes. "I'm an ugly little good-for-nothing-insufferable-bookworm-know-it-all-mudblood! Yet you still intend on shagging me. I don't know what you're trying to do. I don't trust you Malfoy, and I hate it when you try to act as if there's something between us, because you'll never see me as an equal, nor will you see me as anything other than a dirty mudblood," Hermione whispered fiercely. She could see the lined in his eyes, and she could literally count his eyelashes. She'd never been this close to Malfoy. He smelled so good to her.

"But, if I didn't think all that bad stuff of you, would you consider it?" Malfoy asked quietly. His eyes changed. They softened, surprising her. Heart pounding madly Hermione decided carefully on what she wanted to say.

_The human mind, being as complex as it is, takes forever for the individual to finally agree upon something fitting for a situation such as this_, Hermione thought. She quickly moistened her lips with her tongue, prepared to say something.

"Consider what Malfoy?" Harry had appeared behind Hermione, making her jump. She swallowed the word "yes" down her throat. Turning around to face Harry, Hermione flashed him a meek smile.

"Harry, I didn't see you standing there," laughing uneasily she continued, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough for me to realize that there's some serious problems going on with Malfoy, but that's not unusual, is it Malfoy?" Harry asked sneeringly. Hermione felt the corner of her lip twitch with irritation.

_He can be such a prick sometimes…_

Malfoy looked away from Harry, seemingly too busy reviewing the rubric Snape had passed out.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down Potter? Just because you have that ugly scar on your head doesn't mean you're God around here…" Malfoy drawled. Harry grew red in the face.

_Oh! Tender spot! _Hermione knew Harry well, and she knew he didn't want the fame that was handed to him since he was eleven.

"If you ever say that to me again Malfoy, I will kill you, forget wands and magic, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Harry looked around to see Snape coming up the aisle. He quickly pecked her on the cheek, and returned back to a very lonely Ron.

"What were you going to say, Hermione?" Malfoy asked, using her first name.

"Nothing Malfoy and don't call me Hermione, you've butchered everything about me to a degree that keeping my first name from out of your mouth has become a goal…" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She looked at her watch. Her stomach growled as it kicked her in the ass for forgetting to ask Malfoy for breakfast.

"So be it."

"Good. Afterwards I want to go to the Great Hall for lunch. I haven't eaten properly since the beginning of all this. I'm starting to lose weight because of it." Hermione said carefully. Malfoy looked down at her.

She had noticed it. Her skirt was a little looser, and the little tummy she had before had disappeared in a fit of rage, also known as starvation.

"Whatever. You can't blame me for your anorexic tendencies," Malfoy said, looking at her. She flinched.

"I am NOT one of your WHORES Malfoy! You aren't allowed to talk to me like that. I am NOT anorexic! You're just an asshole that won't let me EAT for enough TIME!" She bellowed, making everyone turn to face them. Her eyes became shy as people looked toward her. His eyes narrowed.

_I was too loud…_

"Stupid Malfoy…" she said.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for waiting guys! Love you all. Please, review. Tell me what you think. Do you like these perspectives better than before? I was trying to represent more of what was going through Hermione's head. I want to start doing that more. With both Draco and Hermione. The tension between them sure is building up. Stay tune for the next chapter. 

Thanks! Love you all!

PAT


	6. Calling All Brooms! Calling All Brooms!

**Chapter Six**

**Calling all Brooms! Calling all Brooms! **

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone. I'm back. It's been sort of chaotic here. I'm sorry to be updating this story so late.**

**But please note. This is "It"**

**This is what everyone has been waiting for.**

**How they Draco and Hermione got together. Is it the starting point of this story! So, this has earned it "M" rating. If you get uncomfortable, you know where the back button is.**

**Long Live Love.**

**PS: Everyone should go out and buy The Used CDs, they're effin' awesome.**

**­**

**

* * *

**

**"Blue And Yellow"**

and it's all in how you mix the two  
and it starts just where the light exists  
it's a feeling that you cannot miss  
and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it

well you're never gonna find it  
if you're looking for it  
won't come your way  
well you'll never find it  
if you're looking for it

should've done something but I've done it enough  
by the way your hands were shaking  
rather waste some time with you

--the Used

**

* * *

**

As the bell rang, Draco stood angrily from his seat and yelled for her to follow him. The students in the class turned to see Hermione being dragged off by Malfoy. Harry had stood to see Hermione's blushing face; he frowned and sat back down.

Draco never felt so embarrassed in his life. A filthy little mudblood just tried to put him in his place in front of his fellow Slytherins.

"Malfoy, please, can we go to the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up. They passed the hall.

"No."

"But I'm hungry! I'll go to McGonagall and claim—"

"Abuse?" Draco growled. He whirled around and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"How does it feel to be squeezed senseless?" Draco gripped her shoulders, making her yell out. She pushed him off and nursed her throbbing shoulders. "Good. Know you know how you make me feel." Draco took off again. Hermione, puzzled, ran up to him.

She tapped his shoulder, "where does it hurt you, obviously not in your shoulders!" Hermione pulled his elbow and he whipped his arm from out of her hands.

"Stop it Granger, you have no idea how I'm feeling right now." Draco said, pushing her away.

"Maybe I do! Maybe…I feel exactly how you feel, but I'm afraid." She had stopped walking; her arms were carefully wrapped across her stomach. Draco walked over to her, scooping her up into his arms. He held her, arm length and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me, what this feeling is," Draco whispered. Hermione felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand, a chill spread through her body as Draco moved his face closer.

"Do you…feel the same way?" he continued.

"No! Feel what?No, I don't…I don't have the same feelings as you, please, let go of me…" Hermione's face turned a sickly white as Draco released her. She could feel a part of herself break apart as he released her.

"You're going no where with him Granger, and I know it."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Hermione screamed. Draco's face fell as he saw hers. She trembled as she surveyed his heaving form.

"I know much Granger. I know that you don't love him, I know that you hate it when he tries to be witty, I know…that you're in love with—"

"Stop, stop! I'm in love with Harry. Stop it, just…leave me alone Malfoy! Just…please."

Draco backed away from her, hiking up his back pack and walking away from her. She followed, trying her hardest not to pass out from pain. During her lengthy time under Malfoy's control, she realized the spell would hurt her if he was mad at her. Also when she was reacting against what he deeply wanted at that moment.

She didn't know what was scarier, the fact that Malfoy wanted her bad or that she could at any time pass out because of it.

**

* * *

**

Later that night Hermione sat curled into a tight ball on her bed. She hadn't touched a single page in her book for homework, she had already done it. She realized that by lying this way, it would dull the ache in her belly screaming for food. She could feel the throbbing of the curse weigh heavily on her heart, bringing her down. She wanted to split apart—anything to kill the pain.

She had taken down her mirror by blasting it into smithereens when she entered her dorm. She had taken one glance of her pale-reducing-in-size form and had lost all sanity.

She could believe how Malfoy was being, she had never experienced so much tension between them, yet, deep down inside her, she knew this was going to happen.

This unwanted anxiety of self-expression

Hermione bit her lower lip as she fought off another hurtle of hunger panging. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but she knew it would result in her being fatigue the next day, all day. She had to stay up and do something constructive.

_But what?_

_…anything I suppose, read a book!_

_No, moving around is a necessity_

_And that's a big no._

_Damn it!_

Hermione buried her head under her plush red sheets and screamed. She wanted something to stabilize her. Her mind flashed back to the times she would eat her favorite candies with her friends, before Hogwarts. She would sneak and eat, remembering that her parents would kill her if she were to be caught with a King Size Snicker bar in her hand. _Stupid dentists._

_My parents! I could write and ask them to send food._

_Maybe tell them the school food has been too greasy for me._

_Yes, mum would certainly believe that! _

Reluctantly Hermione dragged herself across her bed, trying to reach the end table. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen. She placed the pen on top of the paper when she swore loudly.

_No bloody owl, fuck._

_And I can't get up._

Hermione laid back onto her pillows, releasing a strangled cry.

_I'm going to die…_She thought, tossing the pen and parchment to the floor. She thought of something Lavender had once given her, a sleeping pill. She needed to slip into an easy sleep anyways.

With what little strength she had left, Hermione opened up the drawer of her night stand and picked out a small vial with brown liquid.

So it wasn't a pill, but Lavender did promise a good time.

Sleeping, that was what she had said, right?

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, she didn't care, and she needed food. Tipping back the substance Hermione felt a burning sensation in her belly.

Hermione was beginning to slip into a very weird sleep when someone knocked on her door. She awoke at the sound and found herself mumbling the words "come in".

She thought Harry was going to walk into the room.

But, to her worst fear, it was Malfoy.

"Ugh, can you please leave Malfoy? I'm too weak to fight you off this time." Hermione tried to push herself towards the edge of the bed as Malfoy stepped toward her. He flinched at her accusing words.

"I'm not here to hurt you Granger."

"Then what are you here for Malfoy?" Hermione stopped scooting away from him and relaxed against her pillows.

"I'm here to take you to go get food. We're going to the Kitchens." Hermione laughed aloud.

"Am I fucking dreaming? Ha, THE Draco Malfoy, trying to help _me_, the dirty little mudblood that's ruining his bloody perfect little life?" Hermione howled in laughter as Malfoy stepped to the side of her bed. "You've got to be kidding me," she continued. In one swift motion, Malfoy had picked Hermione up into his arms. She immediately began to hit his chest, looking around wildly.

"What? What are you doing to me? WHERE ARE WE GOING? PUT ME DOWN!" Hermione was in a stupor she couldn't shake. She immediately weakened as Malfoy carried her out of the tower.

"Shh…we'll get caught if you don't shut up," he muttered. There was a loud crash from behind them, and Miss. Norris appeared behind them.

"Shit..." Draco muttered.

"Sod off! I don't care! Put me down right now!" Hermione demanded. Draco sat her down on the cold floor of the corridor. She shivered and looked around. The hall was spinning. She could see Draco look around, fear in his eyes.

"I'm telling you Granger, I'm not spending detention in the Forbidden Forest for taking you to the Kitchens, and that's a promise," said Draco, but mostly to himself. Hermione wasn't paying attention.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione said, looking up at the ceiling. She fell onto her back and laughed. _What the hell is going on with me?_

"Granger…what is wrong with you?" Draco appeared over Hermione's form. She smiled.

"My God Malfoy, you look great in the dark…so I don't have to see your ugly face." Hermione continued to laugh but stopped as a sharp pain hit her in the chest. Obviously Malfoy wasn't happy.

"Get up now, and follow me Granger, or I will just go back to the dorm and leave you here."

She stood up shaking, regretting ever taking that stupid liquid Lavender had given her. _'Helps you sleep' my ass_

"WHO'S DOWN THERE?" Came a voice. It was Filch. Draco grabbed Hermione hand and rand down the hall. She felt like she was dying. Her body was too weak for this.

Draco pressed the two between a statue as Filch ran by with his torch. Miss Norris was no where to be seen. Hermione was squashed under Draco. Her heart was beating fast as she breathed heavily, her chest was pressed against Malfoy's, and she could tell he was enjoying this.

"You know Granger, you're pretty cute when you're actingsilly. Did you know that? You laughing on the floor is quite a turn on." Hermione blushed as Malfoy said this.

"Leave me alone Malfoy! You're disgusting!" She whispered.

"Am I disgusting when I do this?" Draco leaned forward to kiss Hermione'snose, then cheek,and then finally, her lips.

_Malfoy is kissing me!_

"Yes, very disgusting."

"Alright then." Draco grabbed her hand again and led herdown the hall.

Hermione found herself in front of a large portrait of fruit. Draco reached up to tickle a pear. It shivered and the door swung open. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the familiar room.

As they entered, an army of house elves gathered to watch them. Several of them tried to push food into their hands but Draco stopped them.

"We'll be helping ourselves tonight, but thanks."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Malfoy was being civil to the house elves.

"C'mon Granger, you have to wake up and eat something." Draco sat her down on a plush couch and went to the fridge and pulled out a chicken sandwich and pumpkin juice.

He presented the food to her and Hermione gratefully took it. Two sandwiches and a half of pitcher of pumpkin juice later Hermione sat curled on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate. She sighed deeply as she sipped from the cup. Draco sat a few feet away from her on a folding chair, watching her.

"So, when did you decide to come and feed me? Like I'm a pet," Hermione said crossly over her mug. Draco flinched.

"You're not a pet to me. It's just that I don't eat a lot, and when I do, I come here. I just forgot that you eat." Hermione growled.

"You forgot? I pleaded with you Malfoy, you're a terrible liar!" Hermione said, moving further down the couch away from Draco. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for you to, suffer."

Hermione stopped moving around to see Draco's saddening face. "What's gotten into you Malfoy? You're apologizing to me without contradicting yourself!" Hermione knew she would never had made such a smart-ass comment to Draco. However, she wasn't quite herself. She felt like she was riding on a tide that had her extremely high.

Hermione Granger was high. She knew the feeling. She remembered the summer of her fifth year, when she was hanging out with some of her muggle friends. They had showed her a small bag of dark green grass and smiled.

_It was a liquid form!_

_Damn it Lavender! _

Draco stood and moved to kneel in front of her. He took the mug from her limp fingers and moved in to capture her mouth with his.

_WHOA! What the hell is going on here!_ Her mind screamed.

She wasn't obeying, her mind was too cloudy and her mouth moved eagerly against his. _Where did this come from!_ Hermione had to be honest; she's never felt a powerful passionate feeling such as this. She wanted every minute of it burned into her mind. Draco's hands were now on the couch, bracing him on it for support. Hermione felt her world tip forward into Malfoy's mouth.

"We could...be...in together?" Draco asked, smiling against her mouth. She couldn't answer.

He pulled her up, their mouths only breaking away for a few seconds. Hermione backed Draco onto the small table that stood behind him, knocking over the mug. Brown liquid spilled across the floor as Draco pulled Hermione to him. She felt each lick; nibble and sound collide into her body.

_This is so wrong! I cannot believe I'm allowing myself to do this! He's just so…so…_

Draco ran his hands into her thick hair.

_So…amazingly hot_

Draco pulled away from her mouth and shuddered. He kissed her once again on the lips and looked down at her.

_I've never felt so small…_Hermione thought, looking up at Draco. She felt herself shutting down as she fell into his arms. She'll never be able to forgive herself.

Hermione couldn't breath. She had broken all the expected rules of being a good girlfriend in less than three minutes.

Draco led Hermione out the Kitchens. They stood in the middle of the hall.

Hermione looked around, wondering why her mind wouldn't work. She knew she had to get away, but her feet wouldn't move.

Draco pulled her to him again and she waited for the connection of lips to come.

He pressed her against the wall as they kissed and Hermione became extremely excited. She pressed her pelvis against his. He reacted with just as much force.

_This is not me…this is not what I want! _Hermione's clear side bellowed.

Draco pulled away from her. "Come, follow me." He ordered. Hermione couldn't remember how, but they ended up in his dorm. She stood in front of his door, breathing heavily against his mouth.

After snogging became annoying, Draco became forceful. He placed his arms on her shoulders and tucked his fingers under her cotton flannel shirt. He pulled it down her shoulders, making her gasp as the top button popped off. Hermione allowed for him to undress her. She finally stood nude in front of Draco.

He gaped at her body.

_I don't want this…_

Draco reached out to touch her hand and pull her to the bed. His shirt was off, leaving his slightly muscular arms to shine in dim rooms light. Hermione fell on top of his bed, over the sheets. Draco pulled down his pants and boxers, and Hermione didn't have enough time to see what lay under them, he was on top of her within seconds.

She moved about uncomfortably. Her jaw was locked, and all she could do was make throaty noises. She gasped as he pushed the tip of himself into her folds. He did not fully enter her.

He waited for her to protest, but nothing came. He slowly pushed inside of her and she bit her lip. She refused to make any noise that would ruin the burning feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

_What will you do about Harry?_

_…._

_I think I want this. I want Draco._

_I need him._

She could feel her insides shifting, pulling apart to make room for the new invasion. After a few minutes, Draco began to pull out and push back in. His thrust became faster and steadier. She found herself digging her nails into his back, and making small noises to imply her enjoyment. She spread her legs wider, hoping that would help him find a better aim. She didn't know what aim, but she knew it was there. He continued to pump into her, and she hooked one leg over his and bit down her cries. His thrusts became sloppy and Hermione's could feel herself clench around him madly. She closed her eyes and light exploded behind her eyelids.

_'Hermione, you just lost your virginity to Draco Malfoy. Something you vowed never to do.' _

_I know, I know. But…dear God, I loved it…I love him._

_'You do not! It's just the after sex talking, wake up you skank and realize he's a womanizer!'_

Draco fell on top of her and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione whispered in his ear. He pulled back to survey her eyes. His silver ones froze.

"You're beautiful," Draco began to kiss her lightly on the lips. Hermione froze, but melted into the kiss.

"You're smart," he continued. She now threw her arms around his neck.

"You're hot."

"You're everything I want." Hermione was now going insane. Here was someone she could've seen herself killing, telling her all these things.

"I mean it, when I say, that I've loved you for quite some time."

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked, pulling away and grinning up at him.

**

* * *

**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. The next one will be out. And it all seems very lovely, but we all know that forbidden love like this comes with a price.


	7. Swollen Nightmares

**Chapter Seven**

**Swollen Nightmares**

**Hey people! I have an announcement to make. My other story, "The Race for Harry Potter" will be put on hold until June. I'm sorry about the inconvenience; I am trying to gather all the thoughts in my head to make the story run smoothly. I have written several drafts for the eighth chapter, and they are coming along nicely. I will update! Again, I'm sorry. Thank you guys for all the support and reviews, believe it when I say, you guys truly inspire me to write at my best ability! **

**While I do that, I have updated more on "Not Yours to Keep".**

**Enjoy, and keep reviewing! Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Buried Myself Alive**

you almost always pick the best times  
to drop the worst lines  
you almost made me cry again this time  
another false alarm  
red flashing lights  
well this time I'm not going to watch myself die  
I think I made it a game to play your game  
and let myself cry  
I buried myself alive on the inside  
so I could shut you out  
and let you go away for a long time

**-the Used**

**

* * *

**

Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast that Saturday morning, holding the Daily Prophet in one hand and a small purse in the other.

Today was the very first Hogsmeade trip of the new school year.

Harry smiled up at her as she stood behind him, taking French toast from his plate and plucking it in her mouth. She leaned over his upturned face and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"You're happy this morning, actually, you've been in a good mood for a few days now," Harry said, turning around to face Hermione. He removed his long legs from under the table and placed them on either side of Hermione. She stood a little closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing his face into her stomach.

"You smell…so good," Harry breathed.

"Thanks, I've been using some new stuff mum sent me from home."

Although Hermione had just publicly kissed Harry, and enjoyed it, her insides were burning with a white hot pain. Somewhere in the Great Hall, Draco was watching the two, trying his hardest not to become jealous, but, he knew he had no control of what the potion thought to be disobedient to it.

Harry reached behind him to pull his plate in front of him.

"Take another one; you're becoming way too skinny for me Hermione!" Harry said jokingly. She flinched. She had forgotten that Harry was really watching her. She smiled warmly at thinking about this.

"I love you Harry. I wouldn't become too skinny! You might run off with someone a little thicker than me!" Hermione regretted saying that, because as the words slipped from her mouth, Ginny Weasley and her gang of Sixth Year girls entered the Great Hall. All with their perfect thick figures showing tremendously through their tight jeans and knit sweaters. Ginny had her hair flowing down her shoulders, her skin a rosy tone, not unusual for her and her blue eyes twinkled as Harry devoured her, smiling and winking at him. Hermione punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, hey…!" Hermione grabbed Harry's chin and jerked it toward her. He looked up at her, startled and slightly angry.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to keep a calm tone.

"You…you…have syrup on your lips," before Harry could lick his lips Hermione quickly kissed him, making him believe that no syrup was left behind after a kiss like that. Harry smiled up at her devilishly.

"You're sneaky Hermione Granger…very sneaky," giving her a lopsided smile. He pulled her down to kiss her again, making it slow and passionate. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, enjoying this side of Harry. When he pulled away, Hermione batted her eyes childishly and pouted.

"You're no fun!" Hermione exclaimed. She breathed in a sharp gasp as Draco appeared from the corner of her eye. For a second, she thought he was going to come over to them, but he left the Great Hall, not even sparing her a glance.

She shook herself out of her horror of alienation, and smiled again at Harry.

"Let's get going, shall we?" she asked, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry let her drag him out the hall, smiling. Hermione felt her heart beating hard and fast. She wanted to eagerly go up to Draco and kiss him like she had kissed Harry in front of everyone. Hermione stood next to Filch and his greasy clipboard.

"I need your permission slip, the both of you." Hermione held up her slip, and Harry held up his. They stepped out into the cool incoming fall air. Hermione clenched her sweater in front of her as the wind kicked up.

"Are you cold? I can put a warming spell on you," Harry offered leaning forward as they walked to peer at her face. Hermione shook her head.

"No, but thanks…" Silence engulfed them for a while as Hermione tried to swallow guilt and figure out what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Are you okay? You're so quiet, it's unlike you," he laughed, "You're scaring me Mione!" Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his little nook. She cursed herself as she realized that she fitted perfectly into it. As they walked, she conjured a mental image of their bodies molding together, she flinched.

"Hey! Whoa, what's with the jerking about?"

"I'm sorry, actually I was getting chilly." As soon as Hermione heard the lie come from out of her mouth, Draco walked by, arms wrapped fully around none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Her short black hair and pug-like face made Hermione blanch at the sight of her. She wore thick green eye shadow, and thick eyeliner. Her street clothing consisted of a tight mini skirt and halter top. Hermione swore at Pansy's attempt to sway Draco by exploiting her small unnoticeable breasts and skinny-chicken-legs. Draco coolly shot Harry a look and grinned. Harry stared at Pansy with obvious disgust and moved to clench Hermione's hand.

"What Potter? Your girls not giving it up to you like mine are?" Draco asked, nodding at Pansy.

"For you information Malfoy, there is no "girls", just one," Harry said, staring daggers at Draco.

"Sod off Potter. I'd probably be able to shag your girl before you do, and she'd be remarkable shag."

Hermione's heart stopped as Draco said that. Her mind exploded. She felt that their little escapade had just blown up in her face. She felt weak in the knees as she saw Harry mouth words that she couldn't hear. Draco had pushed Pansy from out of his arms and lunged at Harry.

She felt herself be pushed aside by either Draco or Harry as they fell on the floor together, rolling around in the grass.

Hermione mindlessly walked over to a nearby rock and sat on it. Her chest was burning with the white heat. The curse engulfed her as she slid off the rock and onto the grass. She remembered hitting her head against a sharp rock as she fell sideways, letting go of her worries.

"Fuck Potter! Hermione is hurt!"

"You bastard, Get away from her!" Harry leaned over, clenching his midsection as he stood to aide Hermione, but Draco was already there, her head on his lap.

"Wake up Hermione; fuck...she hit her head!" Draco touched the part where Hermione hit her head on. He brought out his wand and softly placed it over it, whispering an incantation. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she quickly threw her arms around him.

"Oh God Draco, I thought…I thought you would hate me, if…if she was around."

She looked up to see Draco draw away from her, disgust screwed onto his face.

"What the hell are you touching me for mudblood? I just didn't want you to die; Millicent isn't next on my list of Head Girls." Draco stood up, pushing her away from him. Hermione shook herself and threw him a nasty look.

"You bloody arse, leave me alone!" Hermione screamed from the ground. Harry had come behind her to help her up. Draco grabbed the back of Pansy's neck and walked away, leaving her looking at the back of him. Harry looked down into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"My head hurts, and I feel like I'm about to vomit."

"C'mon, let's try to get you to the Three Broomsticks. Maybe some hot butter beer will calm you down." Harry took her hand in his. Hermione glanced at their entwined fingers and sighed, "You're too good to me Harry."

**

* * *

**

"You've got this silly way of keeping me on the edge of my seat…

But you're only counting the clock against the train…

And I'm miserable. And you're just getting started."

**-Taking Back Sunday**

**

* * *

**

Hermione smiled at her two best friends sitting across from her, in their favorite spot. The Three Broomsticks was crowded as usual, and people shouted and pushed each other even more. They had found Ron sitting alone in a corner, a dark haired boy with almost purple eyes walking away from him.

"So, he was asking you what again?" Harry asked Ron who blushed deeply. They were all seated together, sipping from hot butter beer and hearing Ron's tale f being propositioned.

"He…err…asked me if I was…err…gay," Ron muttered. Hermione howled with laughter.

"I mean, do I come off as gay? I might not date, but I'm, okay…not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Well Ron, some people are just stupid. What did he want? To take you out, have a little brunch?" Harry asked laughing.

"That's exactly what he wanted. But I politely turned him down; I guess it was just all a misunderstanding," Ron said, clearing his throat to change the subject.

"You know what guys; I have to run to send a letter to my mum and dad. I'll be back in a few." Hermione said, smiling warmly. Harry stood with her.

"I could come with you?"

"No, stay with Ron, it's a quick one-two-three Harry! I'll be back soon, order me another beer." Hermione zipped up her sweater watching the muscles in Harry's face clench and unclench.

"You'll be okay? The owl service is almost a twenty minute walk!"

"Harry, please, don't worry about it! I'll be back in a quickie!" Hermione leaned forward to kiss Harry softly on the lips before leaving the pub. She allowed for the door to shut loudly behind her. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. Harry's green eyes burned deeply into her head and she shivered. When she looked at him, she found a future, she found understanding and love.

When she looked at Draco, she found lust, deep and angry lust.

She searched the street for him. He appeared behind Honeydukes, a small black bag held tightly in his hand. He motioned her over and drew her into his arms.

"You bloody arse, eh?" Draco asked, smiling wickedly down at her. Hermione drew away from him to look up at him.

"I…I can't do this anymore." There. The words were out and she felt a thousand pounds lighter.

"You can't do me anymore, you mean?" Draco asked calmly.

"Yes, that's what I mean…" Hermione's words were cut short as Draco pulled her into him and slipped a cold hand under her shirt to feel her back. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he petted her.

"No, I said stop!" angry, Hermione pushed Draco away from her. She turned away from him to run and he grabbed her from behind.

"No! Let go of me!" Hermione cried, pushing his arms from off of her. He lifted her, legs kicking underneath her. Hermione suddenly went limp in his arms, panting heavily. Hermione gripped his clenched hands on her belly. She couldn't see as the white hot pain overtook her body.

"Fuck!" Hermione screeched. She dug her nails into Draco's hands and he pushed her up against the back wall of Honeydukes. The side of her face squished up against it. She cried against his angry groans.

"Calm down Granger. I don't mean to be rough, but you're hanging on a thin thread!" Draco shouted over Hermione's painful whimpers. She relaxed against the wall, the wall, her only support of standing.

"Now, are you sure you want to leave me?" Draco asked, carefully turning Hermione around to face him. She looked up at him, a dirt smudge on her check. She coughed several times, and in a throaty voice replied,

"No."

"Fuck Hermione, why are you doing this to me?" Draco ran a hand through his long platinum blonde hair. He stared daggers into her.

"I'm just, I'm afraid."

"You shouldn't be. You told me you loved me."

"And that's what's killing me Draco! The fact that I love you…and…want you, makes me afraid, of what," Hermione released a strangled cry.

"What? Afraid of what?" Draco pressured her, placing his hand lovingly on her cheek.

"Afraid…of wanting you so badly, I might…ruin everything," she cried thoroughly and took the hand that was placed on her cheek and placed it on her chest. "And, it feels like, I would go to the end of the world for you, Draco." He shivered at her words, bringing his lips crashing down to hers.

**

* * *

**

However, Harry buried his head in between her shoulder and head, releasing a shuddering moan. He fell on top of her, kissing the damp skin there.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, touching her hair weakly with his hand.

Hermione swallowed hard and smiled down at him as he slithered down her front and disappeared under the sheets. Hermione felt his hands go down to the insides of her thighs, spreading them open. He began to slowly massage her. He slipped a finger in when she jerked her knee up, smashing him in the face.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Harry screamed, throwing the sheets off of their half naked bodies.

It was there first time, and Hermione felt like she was obligated to say 'yes' when Harry had asked her in her common room. Draco had walked quietly up the stairs and into his room from the study, Harry not noticing him as he rubbed her thigh, pushing up her school skirt. She undressed in front of him like he was a stranger to her, and he touched her gently. She couldn't stop crying as he moved within her, cursing herself deeply because these were tears of great enjoyment. She enjoyed the width of Harry, the length of him, and the feel of him, just as much as she enjoyed Draco. She bit her lips as Harry kissed away her tears, not asking her what was wrong between her energized demands of him to go faster.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was caught of guard! I'm sorry Harry!" Hermione was sitting up in bed now, her hands covering her mouth in horror as Harry clenched his nose. "Are you bleeding?"

Harry pulled away his hand to show that he was not bleeding, but had a lovely shiner on his cheekbone. Hermione reached out to touch it but he hissed and pulled back.

"Damn it Hermione," Harry pouted. He leaned in to kiss her, and she pulled him on her, giggling as she spread and wrapped her legs around him.

Yes, Hermione was a truly confused person.

**

* * *

**

Draco leaned on the headboard of his bed, Pansy sitting on the corner of it, slipping on her nightgown, grumbling.

"What the fuck Draco? Couldn't even stick it in right, eh? Had to stop midway, crying about some poetic made-up bullshit about true love?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," He said, throwing and arm over the board.

"Why won't you shag me?" She asked, jumping up and tugging at his pajama pants.

"Because, you're dirty and you know I won't touch you!" Draco spat at her, making her recoil. She licked her lips, all traces of hurt disappearing.

"Fine. Then if you won't pleasure me, without involving your on ruddy self, why don't you…let me pleasure you, all me involved?" Pansy asked, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. He covered her small hand with his large one, and she looked up at him, eyes filled with lust.

"Could you ever love someone, Pansy?" Draco asked, holding her hand in place.

"Only if they knew how to love me, in return," she replied huskily, eyeing her hand on him. Draco lifted her from him, and dropped her hand to the side of the bed,

"You can love alone tonight."

**

* * *

**


	8. Destruction

**Not Yours to Keep**

**Summary: **Truth Potion gone wrong! Draco has full control over Hermione as an effect of it. Secrets and naughty thoughts spill out in this story as two people from different backgrounds come together in this dramatic romance!

**Chapter Eight: Destruction **

**MUST READ: **

**Authors Note:** _I am so sorry!_ It's been forever since I've updated and I know you all must have forgotten all about this story. I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me! I've been working on two other stories, and I got sidetracked. For anyone who would like to read more Draco/Hermione stories, please look into my other story: **Drowning in Spite**. It's extremely dark, and I recommend that if you're to read it, please be able to handle the content and the theme of the story carefully. Although I like reading your constructive criticism, I have been gotten some heated replies about the content despite my warnings.

* * *

Destroy everything you touch today  
Destroy me this way  
Anything that may desert you  
So it cannot hurt you

You only have to look behind you  
At who's underlined you  
Destroy everything you touch today  
Destroy me this way

**-Destroy Everything You Touch **

(This is a very funky-crazy Indie-electro song. GO GOOGLE IT!)

* * *

**Please Read the A/N!**

The cute blonde giggled as Draco pressed his lips against her neck. He slid his hand down the front of her body, disappearing under the rim of her skirt and dipped into her knickers. She moaned, her body shaking in his arms. She cried his name as he slid his finger into her. He yawned.

"Bloody hell, I'm knackered!" Draco said, his face twitching up into a smile. He pulled his hand out of her skirt, and wiped her juices onto her school skirt. She shouted in protest, but Draco kissed her again.

"There, there my little Hufflepuff…" Draco said, looking down into her powder blue eyes.

"Am I really that boring to you Draco?" She asked innocently. His eyes lit with amusement.

"Dear God no…" he kissed the tip of her nose, "but I terribly hate dumb blondes," he said nastily, stepping away from her. She smiled briefly, before the true message hit her. She frowned.

"Hey…what the hell!" she shouted at Draco's retreating form.

* * *

"Hermione, please talk to me…"

"I can't really. Actually, I'd rather not risk being seen with you," Hermione panted. She appeared freakishly pale in the dark light and her body twitched with tremors. She'd gotten in the habit of disobeying Draco often and it was taking a toll on her.

Hermione lifted the borrowed books from her table to put them back on the shelves. She was in the library, having turned down Harry's suggestion of walking near the lake after classes. She went behind a shelf, dodging a very prissy looking Malfoy.

"C'mon Hermione, where did you go yesterday…you didn't come back to the dorm."

"I might not be a free woman Draco, but I do have a free mind," she said sweetly, putting the books on its shelf.

"Stop…" Draco hissed. She stopped what she was doing, the book midair in her hand, and her body went ridge.

"Malfoy, you can't do this…"

"Malfoy is it? Are you saying my good surname for old time sake?" Draco asked, going to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the contours of her body. She sighed in pleasure.

"Do you like that _Granger?_"

"Yes…" She panted. Draco removed his hands from her waist to massage her breasts.

"Throw your head back…" he whispered. She tossed it back, and immediately he went to her neck, kissing the tender skin there. He pressed the length of his body against her, knowing that she was well aware of his erection.

"Rub against me…" he whispered in her ear. She pushed back into him several times before he made her stop.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked, removing his hands from her body. She still had her arms pressed against the books, her head now turned to stare at the dark aisle of the bookshelves. Draco cleared his throat. "Get off the shelf Granger, stand next to me."

She did as she was told as she heard footsteps nearing their aisle. Harry's head popped around the corner to smile at her, but his smile fell as he saw Draco standing beside her.

"Thanks for reminding me about the Head Girl and Boy meeting Malfoy," Hermione said. Draco nodded and walked away from her. He passed Harry, but not without hitting his shoulder against Harry's.

"See ya…scar head," Draco said, a smile playing on his face. Harry glowered at him, a sneer in place. He turned to Hermione to see her smile uncertainly. He returned her smile, sure of Malfoy leaving.

* * *

Hermione scowled, as she entered her common room, at a sulky Draco. 

"He sure does act like you're his sex toy," Draco accused. Hermione rolled her eyes upward as she made her way to a sofa across from him. "How does it feel to hold Golden Boy's hand during the day, and lay in my arms and me between your legs at night?" Draco asked innocently. Hermione turned her head in disgust.

"Malfoy, always flaunting your sex around…"

"_Our_ sex! Did you forget how many times I make you scream my name?" He asked, jumping from his seat to stand before her. Hermione gave him a quirky smile.

"How can I forget?" she asked, her eyes lit. She watched different emotions flood his face as he thought of something to say. "Well, Professor McGonagall informed me that we are to host a Halloween Dance. We have to come up a name, the decorations and a list of music," Hermione said calmly. Draco's eyes grew wide.

"HALLOWEEN IS THIS WEEKEND!" Draco cried, lifting his hands to grip his hair.

"I know—that's why we have to deal with his soon. I mean, we have three days to get work this out."

"Well! I already have a name for the ball."

"Oh? What is it?" Hermione asked. Draco took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A Thousand Bloody Deaths! We can decorate the hall with fake blood and fake body parts, and have everyone dress up…"

"That's disgusting!"

"Is it?" Draco lifted Hermione from her seat, pressing his body against hers. He cupped the back of her head with his hand and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

She smiled, kissing him back happily.

"Leave him." He said, looking into her dark eyes.

"I can't, you know that." She stepped away from him. "I love him."

"You DON'T love him! It's a lie, and I can see right through it too," he hissed, pushing her back onto the sofa.

"You can't see anything…you don't want to see anything…" She muttered, standing from her fallen seat. She turned and fled to her bedroom.

* * *

She had done it! She had found the cure to the curse. She had spent several days locked away in the library, researching everything from truth potions to memoirs of people with long term effects of an incorrect spell. 

She could have told him at that moment when he cornered her in the library. But her body had rejected the notion, wanting to be held in his arms once more before breaking away from him.

* * *

"I don't love you anymore." 

Hermione sighed in the mirror. She was practicing for this night, her dominatrix outfit laid out on her bed. She sat in nothing but her knickers and boots. She allowed for her hair to fall down her shoulders in a fitful rage. It was thick, but silky and wild, just like her outfit. She applied on red lipstick and dark blue eye shadow. Having slipped on the cool fabric of the outfit, she shivered. It was a red leather dress that clung to the curves of her body. She had to admit, when she allowed for Ginny to meddle with her clothing, she possibly gave the girl too much leeway.

She left her room, having grabbed her robe.

Draco waited for her at the foot of the stairs, facing away from the stairs. When he heard her he glanced up at her, his jaw dropping shamelessly.

"Manners Draco…" She whispered seductively, holding out the leather whip that matched her dress. He ached to touch her but she was forbidden territory now.

"You're getting all pale again…but it's good you followed orders. Are you ready to go?" He asked touching her arm. She nodded and surveyed Draco's outfit. He used an enlargement charm to grow out two of his teeth, making them sharp and very Dracula like. He wore a blood red shirt with simple black slacks. With his blonde hair slicked back, he looked extremely dangerous. She took his offered arm and walked along side him to the Great Hall.

She had eventually given into Draco's dark idea of covering the Great Hall in fake non-stick blood. Fake dead corpses levitated near the enchanted ceiling, giving the Great Hall a horrible feel to it. Draco slid his hand to caress her rear. She jumped at his touch and scowled.

"You can't grope me Draco, we're in public!" She glanced around, trying to make her way to the stage to talk to their Disc Jockey.

"What if I wanted to shag you? Right here, in front of the whole bloody school…there would be nothing you could do to stop me," Draco whispered on her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe before scrapping his newly enlarges teeth against her neck. She shivered. He released her and she turned away from him, tears threatening to fall down he cheeks. She took note of his crude tone.

"Why are you being such a prick?" She asked angrily.

"I'm not a prick, why do you have to be such a fucking slag?" Hermione recoiled from his insult, but not before slapping his firmly across the face.

"How dare you…how dare you insult me…call me a whore…how _dare you!" _

Draco reached out to grab her again, trying to apologize.

"Don't…you'll just make this harder for me to say…"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his eyes hardened like ice.

She nearly pissed on herself. "I found the cure."

"Oh Merlin…Hermione, you look…" Harry grabbed Hermione about the waist, pulling him to her. She sighed at Harry's impeccable choice in timing. "Are you going to whip me? I've been a bad boy."

Draco cleared his throat and Harry, having not seen Draco there, turned red.

"Well since you're here Malfoy, you can witness a beautiful thing in the making…" Harry drawled, pulling Hermione once more to him. She took in his silly wizard's hat and dark robes…the classic wizard. He got on one knee, in front of the whole school, and pulled out a small jewelry box. Hermione heard many intakes of breaths around her, and then a sudden rush of whispers broke out in the Hall, everyone turned to stare.

"Hermione, my friend, my love…I've never been a fan of speeches and sometimes it's hard for me to tell you what I truly feel, but tonight, I want you to know that I love you. You healed my wounds, kissed away my bruises and held me close to you in the darkest of hours. Hermione, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" He shouted. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Her first instinct was to turn and run, but she couldn't. Her feet were glued to the floor and her heart wouldn't allow her to do so. She cried out in shock.

"Harry, oh Harry…" she whispered. She fell out in front of him as he opened the tiny black box. It was a large beautiful diamond and it sparkled in the dimly light of the Great Hall. "Of course I'll marry you Harry." She kissed his lips and fell into his arms, passing out.

The pain in her chest became unbearable.

* * *

Draco never cried in his life. It wasn't in his nature to allow for such things to happen. But as he backed away from the newly beloved couple, he felt the threatening sensation of tears press against his eyes. Immediately his heart grew cold with envy and anger, and he saw Hermione fall forward in Potter's arms. Many people screamed, having seen the paleness of her face. She had passed out because of him, because of the spell…the curse. And now she herself told him, that the spell had a counter, a counter she found. _She_ found. Hermione wanted out of their relationship fast. 

But then again, Draco had to ask himself if what they shared was truly a relationship. He had forced many things on her. Maybe she was brainwashed by him. She did all he wanted her to do. She had sex with him when he wanted her to, she told him she loved him when she wanted him to.

_It was all a lie. All of it, _He thought. Fear flooded into his veins as he recalled each moment he had with her.

* * *

"_Fuck!" Hermione screeched. She dug her nails into Draco's hands and he pushed her up against the back wall of Honeydukes. The side of her face squished up against it. She cried against his angry groans._

"_Calm down Granger. I don't mean to be rough, but you're hanging on a thin thread!" Draco shouted over Hermione's painful whimpers. She relaxed against the wall, the wall, her only support of standing._

"_Now, are you sure you want to leave me?" Draco asked, carefully turning Hermione around to face him. She looked up at him, a dirt smudge on her check. She coughed several times, and in a throaty voice replied,_

"_No."_

* * *

"_Malfoy, please, can we go to the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up. They passed the hall._

"_No."_

"_But I'm hungry! I'll go to McGonagall and claim—"_

"_Abuse?"_ _Draco growled. He whirled around and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders._

* * *

"_You're bleeding all over my carpet Potter…" Draco drawled._

"_Shut up Malfoy…"_

"_Well Potter, stop bleeding…"_

"_SHUT UP Malfoy…!" Harry yelled. He moaned, removing his hand to see the puddle of blood in his hands. It dripped onto his shirt and onto the carpet._

"_Oh my God..." Hermione whispered, she wanted badly to go over to him and help._

"_I think I have to go…" Harry muttered, standing up to go._

"_No Harry, don't, you're pale as death and you have blood all over you…" Hermione said, reaching her hand out to him. Harry whirled on her, his eyes on the verge of spilling with tears._

"_Get away from me Hermione! I DON'T want to talk to you right now!" Harry said, holding onto his nose as he exited the Common Room. Hermione frowned and looked around the room frantically. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't let Malfoy see her cry any more today._

"_Well Granger…It's just you and me now," Draco said, chuckling. He still held his wrist._

"_Can this day get any worse?" Hermione asked irritated by his smirk._

"_I believe it can…Why don't you sit in my lap and give me a little kiss to make everything all better. Come, give me a kiss." Draco said slyly._

* * *

Draco wanted to die. He left the hall, rushing through the corridors and dodging shadowy areas with laughing couples. Every image of a shattered Hermione played over and over in his mind. She did nothing but listen to his every command. She did everything the spell wanted her to do.

He felt someone touch his shoulder, and he turned to see young Weaslette glancing curiously up at him. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders in a wave of curls, and her tight green dress and yellow fairy wings gave her an erotic look. Her lips glistened with pink lip gloss, and her eyes glittered with the green makeup on her eyes, bringing out her beautiful blue eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Draco glared at her. She lifted up a small black box and handed it to him.

"You dropped this." He gingerly took the jewelry box from her. It was no wedding ring, but it was a promise ring, a deep and traditional object for wizarding families. He opened it, and released a sob. It was a gold band with a red ruby in an opal shape. He had protection charms on it fit for her magical abilities and he had other good things enchanted onto the ring for her pleasure. He pocketed it and turned away from Weaslette, but she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He broke my heart, she broke your heart. Why spend the night alone?" she asked, quite forwardly. Draco took her into his arms and pulled her to him.

"He broke your heart?"

* * *

Oh, the Plot is heating up now! 

**Please review! I know it's been a long time, but I'm begging you all to review, whether is be anonymous or a signed in account, your opinions completely count! **


	9. Secrets

**Not Yours to Keep**

**Summary: **Truth Potion gone wrong! Draco has full control over Hermione as an effect of it. Secrets and naughty thoughts spill out in this story as two people from different backgrounds come together in this dramatic romance!

**Chapter Nine: Secrets**

**MUST READ: **

**Authors Note:** For anyone who would like to read more Draco/Hermione stories, please look into my other story: **Drowning in Spite**. It's extremely dark, and I recommend that if you're to read it, please be able to handle the content and the theme of the story carefully. Although I like reading your constructive criticism, I have been gotten some heated replies about the content despite my warnings.

* * *

And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
we'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
and so it is  
the colder water  
the blower's daughter  
the pupil in denial

**(AN: I chose this song, because it fits the feel of this chapter. I know some people might not like lyrics within the story, but I feel that it gives a stronger setting and personality to the characters. This song is by Damien Rice, The Blowers Daughter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Shut the door…shut the door…" she murmured against his lips. He eagerly kicked the door shut, thrusting his fingers into her silky hair. She smiled against his lips at his immense desire for her. He pressed her against his bedroom wall, lifting her from the floor to be wrapped around his waist. 

"Damn it Weaslette, you smell so bloody good," Draco growled, attacking her neck. She held his head in her hands as she savored the attack on her neck.

"And you feel good…" she whispered in his ear and he grinded against her in approval, "_very _good." Draco moved his lips down to her breasts, kissing them passionately. She moaned and cried for him to do her in.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, seeing her wanted desire, he grew harder, but he had put her down.

"Why are you stopping?" She tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"I need to find her…" Draco said, turning to leave the room, but she was quicker. She slid her shapely yet tiny body between him and the door and smiled up at him.

"She doesn't want to see you…she's a married woman." Her voice dripped with sweetness. The tone ate at Draco's heart and he growled. Immediately he grabbed the wings on her back and yanked them off her slender shoulders and tossed them to the side. He then turned her to face the door, pressing his weight against her. He took the zipper of her dress ripping the material in half with his hands, she gasped in pleasure and shock. Draco took his hand and slid it down her stomach and into her knickers. He treated all the girls he half-heartedly shagged this way—like whores. She cried against his touch and threw back her head. He refused to be swept into the sweet smell of her neck, and instead remained trained on the task of making her come. She trembled against his body as he slid his fingers gracefully into her. She had now reached behind her to grab at his pants zipper. He removed her hand with his free one and continued to work her with his fingers until she gave a final cry, his name. It curled around her sweet and innocent voice, and he felt dirty as her knees buckled and slid down against him. He quickly grabbed her and held her up. When he had turned her around to face him, her face was shining with tears.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Draco asked, exhausted. She sniffed her tears up and trembled against him once more.

"I love him! I really do!" She exclaimed. "He told me he loved me too, but instead, he's marrying _her!_"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Merlin…since the beginning of the school year! We kept it to ourselves. We wanted to rekindle the romance we had last year," she said. Draco nodded. Pansy had told the truth about what Weaslette and Lavender Brown were gossiping about in the girl's loo.

Draco moved her to sit on a nearby armchair in his room. She gratefully sat in the seat, shivering. He now regretted ripping her dress in half.

"Malfoy…did you love her?" she asked, her eyes glistening. Draco swallowed hard. He didn't know the answer himself.

"I'll walk you to your Tower," Draco said, ignoring her question. He stood up and crossed solemnly towards his door, where he opened it and waited for her to wipe away her tears and stand. He lifted her cloak from off the hook hanging on the back of his door and handed it to her. She quietly followed suit and stood next to him near the door. She glanced up at him, her lips curled upward in a thin smile.

"So, no revenge fucks?" She asked quietly. Draco grinned. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and swept his a sideways glance. She slowly moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his lips down onto hers. She passionately kissed him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her back. She dipped her head back as they kissed each other softly.

"No...no...we can't do this..." Draco murmured. But Ginny continued to kiss him.

"Yes, we can!" She stumbled backwards, leading Draco towards his bed. He slipped his hands onto her shoulder, watching her cloak fall off her fragile shoulders, and then removed the little fragments left of her dress to fall shamelesslyto the floor. She herself removed her knickers as Draco pulled down his pants and boxers. He hated himself for doing this, this act of destruction. But he thought of how uncaringly Hermione removed herself from his life. He positioned himself at her entrance. He thought of her smile.

"Are you okay?"

And he thought of her beautiful eyes and hair.

"Malfoy…are you okay?"

He thought about her intelligence, how her lip twitched to the side when she tried to hide a grin. He thought of the curves of her breasts, the contours of her body, the slenderness of her hands, her sturdy jaw, and most of all—_most of all_—her heart.

"I can't do this with you."

"You fucking bastard!" Ginny exploded. "I knew you'd be too much of a wanker to get over her…SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"

Draco had lost it. He sat up on top of her, pinning her body to his bed, and slapped her across the face. She began to fight against him, digging her nails into his chest and shoulders. He took both her hands in one of his and held it above her head, whispering a silent binding charm. He then threw her legs over his shoulders, thrusting into her several times before removing himself completely off the bed. Ginny didn't realize what had happened until it was over. She laughed as he began to dress again.

"That had to have been the lousiest shag I've ever had…and you slapping me that was priceless!" She said hoarsely, as if she were on the verge of crying.

"You'll forget about all this, don't worry," Draco grunted, slipping his shirt on. Ginny released a howling laugh.

"Of course I will, I always forget the boys I shag…always. I'll eventually forget Harry. But you? You'll never forget _her_ will you? You'll always be there, watching her and wanting her…something you'll never have!" She shouted.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE BLEEDING FUCK UP?" Draco shouted, now tying his shoe laces. Ginny fell silent as he reached down to pick up her green dress. He repaired the back of it with his wand, and then tossed it to her.

"Get the fuck out my room," Draco said. He undid her restraints and she scrambled to gather her clothing up. She slid her dress back on and slipped her knickers under Draco's pillow, giving him a sly smile. He scowled at her, "take your dirty knickers with you!" His tone was vicious, contrary to her sweet and angelic tone.

"Fuck you! You blasted fucker!" She screamed. She grabbed her knickers and cloak and ran past him, down the stairs, and was nearing the portrait hole when Draco quickly caught up with her to make sure she'd actually leave.

"SHE'LL NEVER HAVE YOU! NEVER!" She screamed, whirling on him. He took a fearful step back. "She _hates_ you! She hates you so much; it burns in the pit of her belly and in the center of her heart. Do you understand that? Can you feel it or see it? What the hell are you doing Malfoy? Fucking Hermione because you pity the mudbloods?" She shouted. Her face paled as her hand flew over her mouth. She had never called anyone a mudblood before. She knew if Ron or Harry ever heard her say it, they would banish her forever. Tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about how she had lost Harry, how she had lost her life, and now, her respect as a person.

"Get out of here," Draco growled, "and you call yourself her _friend?_" He pushed open the portrait and pushed her through, stepping out beside her. She had straightened herself up before glaring up at him.

"You think just like the rest of the boys I know…with their pricks."

"Go away," Draco growled, walking pass her. He would be going back to the dance, to find the girl he was meant to be with.

* * *

Hermione had only been out for a few minutes. When her eyes fluttered open, she was surrounded by half the Great Hall and Harry cradled her to his chest. First, she realized that she has a heavy piece of jewelry on her hand, then she realized the thousands of eyes upon her, and finally, she realized why she was in such a barbaric situation. Harry cracked a helpful smile above her, and the Hall erupted with smiles. 

"She's okay!" He shouted, "She must have fainted from all the excitement!" He was accepted by more applauding as he helped her stand on wobbly feet. The pain in her chest had resided to the pit of her belly, and somehow she knew Draco was nearing her. She had remembered him stepping away from her like a disease, and the hurt inscribed on his face proved it.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, all smiles and laughter. She wanted to kill herself as he led her into a waltz, and she held her head high and bit down her pain and protest. As his eyes glittered, her heart began to freeze. She saw Draco appear behind Harry.

"May I cut in Potter?" Draco growled, pushing Harry away without much of a response. Harry stumbled aside as Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Its tradition Potter, the Head Boy and Girl must dance!" Draco protested, leading Hermione away from Harry by much impressive twirls.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Well, _Granger_, I just had a little chat with Ms. Weaslette, and let me tell you, she is a racist scumbag!" His tone was incredibly bouncy and satisfied.

"That's rubbish Malfoy, Ginny would never amount to such standards…such _Malfoy behavior._" She hissed. Draco's lips curled into an upward sneer.

"Hush Darling, you wouldn't want me to command you of something in front of your husband-to-be," Draco warned, leaning his head low to smell the skin of her neck. She shivered in his arms and caught herself before smiling. She gave him a forward and angered look before turning her nose up.

"You're vile Malfoy…"

"What's that? How can you say that to a lover?"

"An EX-lover, Malfoy," she firmly confirmed. He gave her a look of aghast.

"I don't make you wet anymore? I don't make you crave?"

"You're disgusting!" She exclaimed, but not without letting out a tiny giggle.

"And you're beautiful," he said, moving forward to kiss her on the lips. She froze against his lips, against his body, but not inside. She felt the curse loosen from within and spread warmly across her body. She wasn't resisting, she was falling in love. But she couldn't, she could no longer have that feeling.

"GET OFF HER!" Harry bellowed, falling into Malfoy. They both crashed onto the dance floor, Harry on top of Draco and punching him solidly across the face. Draco grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him sideways, sending him down. In this position, Draco had been able to pull out his wand and jam it sharply into Harry's chest.

"Steady there Potter…two lovely words and you're as dead as Voldemort intended you to be," Draco whispered.

"He's a goner, just like you Malfoy…just like you and your rotten family!" Harry hissed, Draco released a howling laugh.

"You're mad cos your woman was caught kissing me? Face it Potter, she's the goner, not me." Draco released Harry and stood from the ground. The Great Hall stared at him with awe, as he was able to tame Harry Potter after having snogged his fiancée.

Harry stood along side him and gripped Hermione by her upper arm, dragging her through the crowd. She turned to give Draco a shattering look before disappearing. Draco wanted to hold her to him, and watch as her depressing look leave her face. He heard Harry shout at her several times at her and then Hermione shouted an obscenity, and she ran back to Draco, her arms wrapping around his neck. He held her fast, resting his cheek up against the top of her head.

"It was you, it was always you…" she cried, shaking in his arms. He realized that the Hall was witnessing the bizarre love triangle feud. Harry had stood rooted to the spot, watching as she brought her lips up to his, kissing him briefly, and then stepped back.

"_And here, lays a shattered heart, a horrifying curse, an eclipsed sun and a dying soul. May I break away, and fly free may I be uncovered—in love, lust and luck. There is no love in these veins. So mote it be."_ The words slipped from her mouth like a soothing lullaby, and Draco stumbled forward to catch her. She had gone ridge and fainted in his arms. Her usually pale face gained color, her lips grew pink once more, and she took a breath of air, stirring in his arms.

Draco had slid to the floor with her still in his arms. Her head rested comfortably against his chest.

"Why'd you do it Hermione? Why'd you have to do it?" Draco whispered. She smiled weakly before being yanked out of his arms by Harry.

"I wanted to be free," she said weakly. Draco stood up to watch Harry turn Hermione to him. He searched her face, his own face filled with shock. She was coming round completely as she smiled up at Harry. Immediately she jumped up, grabbing him around the neck to kiss him. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed him over and over again. Harry, confused and taken aback wiped her tears away quickly with his thumb.

* * *

Later that night Draco curled onto his side in his bed. He angrily folded his pillow under his head and stared menacingly out his bed drapes to stare absently at his open window. The moon glared back at him, with a disgusting and ironic beauty and happiness. He swore venomously and turned around, his back facing the light. Draco heard Hermione stumble onto the second floor. She giggled as Harry moved her around the hall. He heard her knock over a table; a crashing noise followed her wild giggle. 

"_I'm going to make love to my wife," _Draco heard Harry said. He could hear Hermione giggle again and wrestle with her bedroom door. The door flew open and slammed against the wall. He imagined that Harry picked Hermione up and tossed her onto her bed. He could hear her muffled laughs, their hurried hands. He could imagine Harry touching her and shagging her.

The noise kept him awake all night.

* * *

Ginny knocked on Draco's bedroom door the next morning; she was welcomed by Draco's soggy appearance. His hair was disheveled; his eyes drowsy and he gave a small yawn as he leaned against his door. Ginny huffed at his appearance. Although he was breathtakingly beautiful and unusually fair, she couldn't help but appreciate his fairness, the softness of his hair, and the coldness of eyes. She smiled up at him shyly, and watched as his hatred for her spread across his face. His features turned sour and he glared at her smile. 

"What do you bloody want?" he asked, not inviting her in.

"I came to apologize…" she looked around, "and it seems like Hermione's room is empty…I suppose they went to breakfast." Her tone was uninterested, but she stressed the "they" in her sentence. Draco flinched. "He didn't come to me last night. It's serious." Draco smirked at her silly statement. He took a step back from the door, signaling her to come inside. She swept pass him into the room and sat comfortably on his trunk. Draco went to her, mere inches away from her body. She glanced into his eyes, and released the air she had been holding in her lungs.

"He gave me a note."

Draco had expected a message from her. He knew that she was seething with regret from last night. She was trying to edge back into his mind by telling him this. He relaxed at her state of being. Her blazing red hair fell in soft curls down her back, her startling blue eyes read of curiosity and amusement, and her attire was anything but sexy, contrary to last nights attire. She was dressed in tight jeans and an overlarge blue sweater; it made her look innocent and clean. He wanted to touch her, but he didn't.

"What did it say?" Draco asked. She lifted the corner of her sweater, showing minimal skin in order to dig in her pocket. She sniffed up tears that had quickly appeared on her cheeks. She pulled out a thin and short piece of parchment, which looked to have been written front to back. Ginny cleared her throat and unfolded it.

_My Dearest Ginerva, _

_First and foremost, I need to tell you that I love you. I still love you Ginny, and I don't want you to think I don't. _

_Sometimes, we do things we don't necessarily want, but need to do. I have to stay with Hermione, she needs me. I know you're a strong beautiful woman Ginny, you've always been a woman to me, but I also know you're a smart woman, and you understand where I'm coming from. I want to still want to see you, Hermione does not know about us, and I need you Ginny, I have to keep you here with me. You were the only one who understood my pain, my differences, the real me. I'm begging you Ginny; forgive me more this bizarre move. You're the true love of my life. _

_Could you forgive me for my mistakes? Would you have me back in your arms Ginny? In your arms, despite her presence…I could only hope for. You're the woman I need and want Ginny. If Hermione weren't so confused and depressed, it would be you I'd twirl in my arms, I want you so bad, but I can't leave Hermione in the dark. I love you, and I need you to understand. _

_Yours only, _

_Harry _

"Fucking dolt!" She screamed, pushing the parchment into Draco's hands. "Keep it! You're written all over it…" She accused, standing from the trunk. She broke into tears as she made for the door, but Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. She stared up at him, her blue eyes blazing in the morning sun. He knew she was weak, he knew this was partially her fault, but blood stained his hands too.

"I don't know what to say to you about your emotional break down over this, but all I know is that the right people for us just made terrible mistakes last night." Draco said tenderly. He took Ginny's swollen cheek into his palm, and swept the tears away with his thumb. She shivered and closed her eyes against his slow caress.

"What if _we're_ meant to be together?" She whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"No. We don't. We belong with them, and nothing can replace that feeling."

* * *

Hermione's expression was that of frozen excitement. It sat on her face in a stretching manner, and it made her cheeks have a burning sensation. She had a queasy feeling in her stomach that made it difficult to concentrate on the banter that Harry and Ron were having. She was well aware of Harry's arms wrapped around her waist, and the weight of the ring on her finger. She cringed when it sparkled and her lips tightened in a smile when others complimented its size and look. She hated it. 

"Right Hermione?"

She was jolted back to her senses and Ron gave her a curious look. Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Ron finally smiled.

"I meant, that because Malfoy had you under that spell, do you think he'll be expelled?" Ron repeated. Hermione's heart froze at the very thought of Draco being expelled for something he didn't necessarily do.

"I hope so," she lied. She felt the arm Harry had on her tighten, "He'd bloody well deserve it!" She exclaimed, disgust written all over her face.

"That'll a girl," Harry said. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, and nearly fainted as she saw the scene before her.

Draco Malfoy, dressed in the most colorful outfit she'd ever seen him wear, came trotting into the Great Hall. He wore a simple brown shirt, with blue jeans that fitted him closely, and lovely shoes to match his shirt. A thin gold chain hung about his neck, and Hermione got a glimpse of a thin golden ring dangling from it. His shirt was un-tucked, and his hair was wild and swung in his eyes as he walked over to her table. What really made Hermione melt, when he stood opposite of her. Ron pushed away from him on the bench as he took a seat across from her. Harry nearly had steam coming from his ears.

"This is the _Gryffindor _table, Malfoy!" Hermione kept calm, and gave him an even stare.

"Hermione," Draco said, ignoring Harry, "there are some things in this world we just don't question. Things happen to us, and we let it take its course. We learn from it! That's life. But, we don't learn from secrets, and we don't learn from lies, and you deserve to know it all, of course you deserve to _know it all,_" Draco stressed. Ron grew red.

"TRYING TO CALL HERMIONE A KNOW IT ALL MALFOY?" Ron shouted from the side. Draco chose to ignore Ron also and he went to grab Hermione's hand, holding her hand palm to palm, as if shaking her hand. She curled her fingers in his palm as it was jerked away suddenly.

"DO WHAT'S RIGHT!" Draco shouted, Ron had jumped up to grab Draco by the shoulders, but automatically released him as his hand turned red.

"You HEXED me!" Ron shouted. He scratched helplessly at his palms as the skin turned a violent red. Draco smirked.

"Don't try and attack a Head Boy, Weasel. Potty, I'm out," Draco said, turning on his heels with a smile in place. He winked at Hermione as he went along his way, grabbing a bagel from off of Ron's plate.

Harry was busy trying to aid Ron with his third degree burns, while she held a thin and short piece of parchment, which looked to have been written front to back.


	10. Searing LUST

**Not Yours to Keep**

**Summary: **Truth Potion gone wrong! Draco has full control over Hermione as an effect of it. Secrets and naughty thoughts spill out in this story as two people from different backgrounds come together in this dramatic romance!

**Chapter TEN: SEARING LUST **

**MUST READ: **

**Authors Note:** For anyone who would like to read more Draco/Hermione stories, please look into my other story: **Drowning in Spite**. It's extremely dark, and I recommend that if you're to read it, please be able to handle the content and the theme of the story carefully. Although I like reading your constructive criticism, I have been gotten some heated replies about the content despite my warnings.

_SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! AND FOR THOSE READING THE RACE FOR HARRY POTTER--THAT'LL BE UPDATED ASAP!_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

**PSSS: LOOK FORWARD TO A NEW STORY COMING YOUR WAY:** OH, MISTRESS BALTIMORE!

**IT'S A DRACO/HERMIONE FIC! A ROMANTIC COMEDY!**

* * *

If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here, with moor room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by

"**Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk**

* * *

Hermione was alone in the library; pondering the folded piece of parchment Draco had given to her at breakfast. She hadn't opened it. It was nearing midnight, and she knew Harry would be looking for her. 

She placed her hand on top of the parchment and sighed. She slipped it under her palm and brought it to the front of her. She saw that it was Harry's handwriting, the slanted back chicken scrawl. Taking it in both her hands, she tore it in half. She would deal with Draco's mess later.

* * *

Upon entering the corridor, Draco felt relieved to see that not all the lights were extinguished. He hated doing patrol by himself. Usually he would have Hermione with him, but he was alone tonight and probably for the remaining nights of his final year. He was worried that he'd truly lost her. He wasn't keen to the idea of defeat, but he had to accept the fact that the potion did not only control her actions, but her heart. 

_Maybe that's why she suffered so much chest pain, it was against what she actually felt_, Draco thought sadly. He rounded a very dark corner when he landed into something shorter and smaller than him. The thing fell backwards and made him stumble.

"Ouch!"

"What the bloody hell!" Draco swore. The light of his wand had gone out, and he had to get on his knees to find his wand, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Lumos!" shouted the thing he had run into. His wand lit up and he saw Hermione Granger with his wand clenched tightly in her hand. "Somehow I knew this would happen."

"You did, didn't you?" Draco asked, standing up and dusting his pants down. "What are you doing wandering Granger? Curfew is up, and even your status at this school won't wiggle you out of a detention."

"Oh? And what about you Malfoy? Looking for something to shag?" Hermione asked standing and giving him back his wand. She had now lit her own.

"No…I'm patrolling, unlike you. I've realized you changed up your schedule…a girl shouldn't patrol alone, you know?"

"Oh, bugger off Malfoy…" Hermione muttered, walking away from him.

"Did you read the letter?" Draco asked. Hermione's eyes flickered down to her sweater pocket. The torn note was snug in her pocket.

"No," she said carefully. Draco tensed up and caught up with her quick strides.

"You should read it. Maybe right here, right now…" He suggested. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not about to have you humiliate me Malfoy! I want to go to sleep, and I'm sure Harry is waiting for me in our bedroom."

"_Our_ bedroom Hermione! Not his and yours—don't ever forget that, okay?"

"Stop it! I never wanted you okay? It was that bloody spell…"

"Don't you remember? You said to have desired me! The potion was originally a truth serum." Draco said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Leave me alone." Hermione just would not listen. He grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Fuck me…do me in Granger…and I'll leave you alone. I'll forget you even exist, but you have to fuck me." Draco knew the offer was vulgar and absurd, but he had to see. He wanted to see what their love had become.

"I'D NEVER DO THAT TO HARRY!" She exclaimed. He had thought so. Loyal Gryffindor…loyal Granger…

"YOU ALREADY HAVE!" Draco reminded her. She trembled. "The note…Ginny gave it to me…"

"And what does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked. Draco took her into his arms forcibly and held her close. She stubbornly stared at the ground, not wanting to look into his eyes. She felt sick to her stomach being this close to him.

"He doesn't love you," Draco said. He could feel the anger rising from Hermione's body. "The note—"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NOTE!" She screamed, thrashing against him and escaping from his hold. She took off down the corridor, but Draco's legs were longer and stronger. He tackled her down, ending up on top of her as she cried against him on the ground.

"If you don't shut up…Filch will have our heads for this…" Draco hissed, quieting her. Tears fell from the corner of her eyes, as Draco listened closely to any sudden movements from behind them. Seeing none, he turned his attention back to a huffing Hermione that lay beneath him. "He wrote Ginny the note, and he told her that you're not the one for him."

Hermione glanced curiously up at him, her heart thudding against his chest. She shook her head stubbornly. "YES. YES! He said it!" Hermione continued to shake her head as he continued to bury the words in her head. "DID YOU EVEN LOOK HERMIONE?" He shouted. He got up from her and pulled her to him as he caught his footing. She fell into him, her arms crossed against his chest and her eyes were squeezed shut. "Where is it?" He hissed. He pushed her against the wall and began to move his hands up and down her body, searching for the parchment. He dug his fingers into her sweater, pulling out the parchment, which was in halves. He gripped it in his fingers and growled at the state of the parchment. "YOU TORE IT IN HALF?"

"I DID THE RIGHT THING!" She screamed. She was shaking with anger and fear now, the whites of her eyes were shining, and she trembled against him.

Draco pulled his wand out with one hand, the other keeping Hermione pressed up against the wall. He first repaired the parchment with a simple spell, and then turned to kiss Hermione soundly on the lips. She turned away from his lips as he tried to sweep his tongue alongside her bottom lip.

"I love you Granger…and you once told me in all honesty, that you loved me too."

"I did…but it hurts too much," Hermione whimpered. Draco froze at his words; he couldn't lie about the affects his feelings had on her. Draco still had his hand pressed firmly in the center of her chest. He shook the parchment open, and began to read:

"_My Dearest Ginerva, _

_First and foremost, I need to tell you that I love you. I still love you Ginny, and I don't want you to think I don't. _

_Sometimes, we do things we don't necessarily want, but need to do. I have to stay with Hermione, she needs me. I know you're a strong beautiful woman Ginny, you've always been a woman to me, but I also know you're a smart woman, and you understand where I'm coming from. I still want to see you, Hermione does not know about us, and I need you Ginny, I have to keep you here with me."_

Draco took a breath and saw the destruction playing across Hermione's face. For Hermione, her mind was racing. She heard Harry's gentle voice swim into her head and kill her heart. She breathed in a sharp and tragic gasp as Draco continued with his assault.

"_You were the only one who understood my pain, my differences, the real me. I'm begging you Ginny; forgive me about this bizarre move. You're the true love of my life."_

At this, Hermione lost it. The tears flowed angrily down her face and her lips parted in shock. Her proposed marriage was nothing but a lie.

"_Could you forgive me for my mistakes? Would you have me back in your arms Ginny? In your arms, despite her presence…I could only hope for. You're the woman I need and want Ginny. If Hermione weren't so confused and depressed, it would be you I'd twirl in my arms, I want you so bad, but I can't leave Hermione in the dark. I love you, and I need you to understand. _

_Yours only, _

_Harry" _

At the sound of his name, Hermione released a horrible scream. She broke away from Draco, and lunged at the arm holding the parchment. She took hold of his wand, which was also in his hand and glanced frantically at the parchment. She whimpered as the note had Harry's familiar penmanship, and his unusual slanted back letters. She fell forward and onto her knees. She shook uncontrollably as Draco walked around her. He stood silently and watched as she crumpled at his feet. She gripped the letter between her fingers, and lunged at Draco, her arms wrapping around his waist. She cried into his pants as Draco removed her head to get onto his knees with her. Wrapping his arms around her body, Draco calmed Hermione's flustered face and kissed her lightly on the lips. She calmed and began to kiss him back. The kiss started off sweet and simple, but as she opened up in his arms, she went further and deeper than passionate. Hermione gripped Draco's hair, whimpering that she needed him. He continued to kiss her, his erection pressed into her stomach as he stood. He pulled her with him as they stood in the middle of the corridor. Draco lightly pulled her to an alcove. Hermione broke the kiss.

"Draco…" she whispered, "this is where we had our first kiss…"

Draco remembered the kiss very well. He hated the circumstance that they were in at that moment, but now he had found her. He had broken her, and now in his guilty pleasure, he'll have her.

And leave her in the same fashion.

* * *

Hermione awoke in her bed, her hair sprawled over her pillow, instead of being tied back. She felt a heavy hand pressed against her stomach, rubbing it lightly. Although the hand was icy cold, it sent warm trickling feelings to her core. Her eyes fluttered open to see sharp green eyes grinning back at her. 

"Harry?" She asked uncertainly. Harry gave her a fruitful smile.

"Of course it's me…were you expecting someone else?" Harry asked, laughing. Hermione grinned. _If you only knew,_ she thought.

"No, of course not," Hermione said firmly, settling back onto her pillow. She tried to remember the previous night. She was certain that Draco had walked her to her bedroom, and kissed her feverishly. She swore he had lifted her shirt, and moved her to her own bed, where he undressed her and made love to her. She remembered the numbness in her toes from the impact of the orgasm, and the shock she had felt when she saw tears in Draco's eyes. She remembered it all! Yet, Harry lay beside her, obviously naked and content.

Hermione thought out her next question carefully, "I was out quite late last night, was I?" Hermione asked a small smile on her lips. Harry caught a glimpse of her smile and grinned.

"Definitely! I came to your dorm around 3 in the morning, and you were so tired and worn out. I guess it was from the usual work you do in the library," Harry said, still rubbing her stomach. "Well, you went back to bed, and I decided to make myself comfortable, hoping to get a little treat when you awake?" Harry asked sweetly, opening his eyes wide with innocence. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"I'm quite exhausted Harry, I'm sorry…later, okay?" Hermione said. She felt weird telling Harry that they'll have sex later, like it was some scheduled in event. Harry looked equally disturbed by her comment.

She kissed him soundly on the lips and yawned. "What day is it?" She asked. Harry grinned.

"Saturday…" he whispered.  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Oh, we have a Hogsmeade trip today." She had forgotten. Harry had patted her lightly on the head, like a father does to his curious daughter. Hermione quickly scurried from off of the bed, but Harry had followed her, catching a glimpse of her naked body before swinging a robe around her. Harry stopped her midway.

"Where'd those marks come from?" Harry asked, pointing at purple bruises around her hips. She blushed as she remembered Draco gripping her there, so hard she cried out. He had pushed so deep into her; she knew she would be sore the next day. And she was.

"I have no idea…" Hermione said. She pretended to be afraid as Harry walked over to her, placing a comforting arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you fall?"

"It's nothing, really," she whispered. He kissed her again on the forehead.

"Be careful, you're going to hurt yourself even more if you don't be careful…" Harry said. Hermione flinched at his words. Hermione finally closed her robe and left for the bathroom.

"Happy Anniversary…" Harry whispered as the door closed before him.

* * *

Draco had left Hermione's room around 2, wanting to stretch out in his own bed, although he loved it in her bed. As he had made his way back to his room, he thought of how rough he'd been with her, and what she would in stored for. 

Draco had no more room to please and love Hermione Granger. He only wanted to show Hogwarts what she truly were…a whore and a liar. Draco imagined her horrified face as he exposed her in front of the whole school. He would wait until their Seventh Year Dance. She used a muggle term for it to describe it to him once, prom. What ever she had been talking about, Draco had a better way to celebrate his final year at Hogwarts. He was going to slowly ruin the Golden Trio, cast Hermione out as a liar, and kill Harry Potter.

Draco yawned. _The typical bad guy stuff…_ Draco thought to himself. He yawned once more and fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

Hermione found her way to Snape's dungeon for class that following Monday. She hated having Advanced Potions first thing in the morning, but she realized that Snape had been treating her slightly different since she basically saved his future career at Hogwarts by finding a cure to his responsibilities as a teacher and potions master. She had to walk alone that morning. Harry claimed to have been caught up in the Gryffindor Tower, Ron was acting strangely around both of them, and Draco…_well,_ she thought, _what about Draco?_

Honestly, Hermione hadn't seen him around since their passionate rendezvous on Friday. She wanted to see him again, to feel what she had felt before…to feel loved, and passionate. She wanted him so bad. Instead, she entered the Potions class with her face red with embarrassment, and her mind filled with an unmet desire. She glanced at a greasy Snape who was busy writing directions on a board. He quickly glanced at her, and went back to his instructions on the board. She looked around and realized she was not alone in the dungeon. Draco Malfoy sat coolly in the back of the class, his arms folded calmly across his chest, and his legs were crossed. He was sitting on top of a cabinet, and snoozing quietly against the wall. His blonde hair covered most of his eyes, and his lips puckered out slightly, giving him an arrogant look. She saw the rhythmic movement of his breathing, signaling a quiet slumber. His uniform was freshly pressed as his black slacks shined with a wealthy demeanor, his green and white tie free of wrinkles, and his Slytherin crested sweater smelled of expensive cologne and his original heaven-made scent. She approached him carefully, and nearly shook with desire as she took in the appearance of his lips. She settled for a hand on his knee. She jumped as a cold hand gripped at her wrist and before Hermione knew what was happening, she was smashed up against one of the marble topped tables.

"Granger…do you know how bitter I am when I'm awoken from a peaceful sleep?" Draco asked. He had her arm twisted behind her back, with her body bent over the desk. She could feel his "morning erection" pressed firmly against her backside as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Hermione turned her head and realized that Snape was no where to be seen, and that class wouldn't start for another twenty minutes.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind Malfoy…" Hermione drawled, struggling against him. He released her from her struggles. Turning to face him, she cracked a smile.

"I've missed you…where have you been?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Fucking Weaslette," Draco sourly replied. Hermione froze and it was his turn to smile.

"Calm down…I'm doing nothing of the sort, Merlin Granger; you have such a short temper!"

"Well, stop scaring me…" Hermione hissed. Draco grinned and she blushed. Draco felt bad for her. She did not know his plan of doing exactly what she had said. Instead of replying, he took a quick glance around the room, and seeing it empty, pulled her to him. He kissed her feverishly as he backed her into the corner he had been sleeping in. He knew that he possibly blocked her from and others views, but as they went deeper into the kiss, Hermione had jumped onto his waist, rising and falling against him. Draco nearly cried out in laughter at her attempt to shag his clothing. He could feel the heat from her wetness through his pants. Draco slid one of his free hands down to his pants, unzipping it and releasing his member. He then moved to drenched knickers, and moved them aside. Immediately his nostrils were met with her husky. He nearly dropped her as sheer desire tore through him for her. He buried him self deep inside her, making her scream. He took his hand and covered her mouth briefly as she adjusted to this position. She shivered against him, bracing her self against both him and the wall. Draco responded to her thrusts and could feel him self harden inside her even more. They continued to kiss again, a hurried sluttish kiss. Their tongues were made visible by anyone who was a mere ten feet away.

Hermione whimpered, signaling that she was about to climax. Draco nodded against her, burying his head in between her breasts as he came inside her, she along with him. His mind suddenly flew to the thought of Snape catching them in such a position.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Both Hermione and Draco whipped their heads around to see an angrily glowing Harry Potter.

_Or worse,_ thought Draco.

* * *

AN: Ahhh...cliffhangerrrr. You guys have no idea what's in stored for Hermione and Draco. I'm telling you! My birthday was on Presidents Day! Yay! I'm old enough to...well...do nothing yet. But eh, another year, a little bit more knowledgeee. Please REVIEW! It makes me very happy. 


	11. BODY

**Not Yours to Keep**

**Summary: **Truth Potion gone wrong! Draco has full control over Hermione as an effect of it. Secrets and naughty thoughts spill out in this story as two people from different backgrounds come together in this dramatic romance!

**Chapter ELEVEN: BODY**

**MUST READ: **

**Authors Note:** For anyone who would like to read more Draco/Hermione stories, please look into my other story: **Drowning in Spite**. It's extremely dark, and I recommend that if you're to read it, please be able to handle the content and the theme of the story carefully. Although I like reading your constructive criticism, I have been gotten some heated replies about the content despite my warnings.

_SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! AND FOR THOSE READING THE RACE FOR HARRY POTTER--THAT'LL BE UPDATED ASAP!_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

**PSSS:** **LOOK FORWARD TO A NEW STORY COMING YOUR WAY:** OH, MISTRESS BALTIMORE!

**IT'S A DRACO/HERMIONE FIC! A ROMANTIC COMEDY!**

* * *

And I do believe it's true that there are roads left in both of our shoes, But if the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too.  
So brown eyes I hold you near, 'cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere.

Where soul meets body.  
Where soul meets body.  
Where soul meets body

**Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

Draco swore loudly as he dropped Hermione. He turned away from Harry and quickly tucked himself back into his trousers. Before he knew it, Potter had pulled out his fist and punched him in the back of his head. Draco fell forward onto Hermione, who was unsuccessfully trying to pull up her knickers. 

She released a piercing scream as Harry grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from Draco, who was clenching his head in both hands.

"Ow…!" Draco said. "Ow…! You bastard!" He gave Harry a crossed look. Harry was holding Hermione tightly to his chest.

"Hermione…Hermione? Did he rape you? It's okay; you don't have to be afraid!" Harry exclaimed. She sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Draco released a howling laugh.

"I can't believe this rubbish! You just walked in on your girl shouting MY name, and you're asking if I raped her? All signs point to NO and GOOD SHAG!" Draco said pompously. Harry swung around again and punched Draco, this time on his nose.

"POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Snape had come to his dungeons just in time. Draco was holding his bloody nose with his hands as Hermione wept uncontrollably. Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he decided to maintain his temper and address the teens in a calmed manner.

"THATDISGUSTINGPERVERTMALFOYRAPEDMYHERMIONE!" Harry shouted incoherently. Snape rolled his eyes. _Damn calmed tempers to hell!_ He thought.

"MR. POTTER! Calmly state your problems!" Snape hissed. Hermione had now taken a seat behind Harry, afraid of what confessions might come rolling out. Harry took a deep breath, "Malfoy raped Hermione!" Snape shot Draco an appalled look.

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"NO PROFESSOR SNAPE! I did no such thing, it was completely consensual!" Draco argued. He now had his wand out, and was repairing his nose. Snape walked quickly over to Hermione and observed her distressed form. Her face was as white as a sheet, and her lips were almost as swollen as her eyes and cherry red. Snape took a long dragging breath. He realized that she had become quite beautiful over the years.

"Now, Miss. Granger…did Mr. Malfoy rape you?" Snape tried to be as nice as he could, but his tone was still rough and apparently shook the girl even more.

She glanced up at Draco, and quickly nodded. Draco's eyes popped out of his skull.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Draco bellowed. He lunged at her, but Harry had grabbed Draco hard, and brought him crashing into the cabinet. The bell had rung off in the distance, and they all could hear the noise of incoming students entering the dungeons. Snape cleared his throat and approached Harry and Draco.

"Remove yourself now Mr. Potter," Snape snapped. Harry stepped back from Draco, who was huffing now. "Mr. Malfoy, please excuse your self to the Headmasters office immediately, I'll be there shortly." Draco stood where he was for awhile, until Snape's eyes narrowed, then Draco pushed himself past Harry and Snape, without sparing a glance at Hermione. "Mr. Potter, please escort Miss. Granger to the infirmary for proper care…" Snape said. He eyed the girl attentively. She had a horrible war inscribed on her face. She was battling something inside, and Snape smelled guilt coming off of her strongly.

* * *

"QUIET MR. MALFOY!" Snape shouted. Draco became silent and flopped back against the chair. He hated Dumbledore's office more than he hated mudblood sluts like Granger. Draco had been swearing loudly in his seat as Dumbledore walked calmly to his own seat with a small vial in his right hand. He sat across from Draco and Snape, and placed the vial in front of Draco on his desk. Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

"I should expel you Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said quietly. Draco grew even paler, if possible. "What you did was especially heinous, and we do not tolerate such behavior here at Hogwarts…" he trailed off, and glanced imploringly into Draco's face. "However, I feel that the whole story is not evident here, right now. I am very aware that Miss. Granger is a powerful witch, and such actions could have been prevented on her part. But please do not be mistaken Mr. Malfoy, I am not saying that Ms. Granger's rape is justifiable due to her lack of handling the situation. No girl should experience such horrors!" Dumbledore said strongly. His eyes were now narrowly boring into Malfoy's head. It was then when he picked up the small vial. "I will find out who is lying here." Draco could tell that his voice was becoming stressed.

* * *

Hermione walked quietly beside Harry to the infirmary. His hand was clasped tightly over hers. Hermione couldn't stop crying, even if her sobbing had stopped, she still wept. She sniffed up her sorrows and watched as their clasped hands bumped against her. She could smell a faint odor coming off of Harry. It was sweet and berry like. She thought of a round freckled face with flaming red hair, flaming lips, and a fucking flaming body. 

She stopped in her tracks. Harry stopped with her.

"What's wrong love?" asked Harry.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide with puzzlement. "Where were you this morning Harry?" Harry missed a blink and cracked a smile.

"Preparing for class, as usual, why?" Harry asked. Hermione turned away from him, and cried aloud. She wanted to scream, and for a moment, she felt Harry tense beside her. He pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms firmly around her body.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, "It'll never happen again…" he trailed off. Hermione released an anguished sigh and turned to face him in his arms. Her eyes were wet, and glowed up at Harry's sharp green ones with a fiery passion.

"Do you promise?" her voice came out softly. Harry pulled her to him harder.

"Never again, it's over."

She wanted to ask what this conversation meant, she wanted him to realize how she knew about his cheating.

But he was much too busy playing his role of a good boyfriend, much too busy.

* * *

"How will you find out who's telling the truth, Professor?" Draco asked. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Although he had nothing to hide, the pressure of being in Dumbledore's office was taking a toll on him. 

"This here, Draco, is a truth serum. I want to know exactly what's been going on between you and Miss. Granger."

"Well, that's personal Professor! Why don't you bring Granger herself in here, and ask HER what she's lying about…I'm sick of being the bad one," Draco hid his smirk as Dumbledore considered his suggestion carefully. He didn't mind the irony of his comment, but he still watched Dumbledore for any signs of realizing his ill-mannered behavior.

"You're right. We're going to the Infirmary now…" Dumbledore said, standing from his desk. Snape stood almost as quickly as Dumbledore.

"But Headmaster! You can't be serious? If Malfoy did indeed rape Granger, her seeing him again could further damage her emotional insatiability!" Snape said firmly. Draco shot him a sideways glance of disgust.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Professor," Draco said dryly. "Granger's not THAT important to your class, is she?" Draco joked. Snape shushed him as Dumbledore shot him a heated look. Draco whispered, _never mind, _under his breath at Dumbledore's stare.

"You might be right Professor Snape, but a serious allegation has been made against Mr. Malfoy, and we will find out what is what."

Dumbledore went first to the entrance of the Infirmary. He threw open the door and saw Hermione, sitting in the standard hospital gown, on an empty bed. Her hair was out of its usual bun, spiraling down her thin shoulders and down her back. Her face was a rosy red, as well as the tip of her nose. Harry was sitting in a chair beside her, and when he saw Draco, jumped accordingly to his feet in uproar.

"Professor, what is the meaning of this?" Harry asked aggressively. Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Harry.

"Harry, I am here to question Miss. Granger, and Miss Granger alone. Please leave the infirmary."

Harry turned her round shocked eyes from Dumbledore, to Hermione. She nodded in approval, and Harry brushed pass Dumbledore, Snape and then Draco. Harry's eyes snapped to Draco's cold laughing eyes, he threw Harry a smirk as he left the infirmary.

Hermione always knew that she would get in trouble due to her choices. She just never knew that Dumbledore would be in the way. When Dumbledore had entered the room, her veins ran cold with fear.

"Ms. Granger…I'm here to perform a simple truth potion on Mr. Malfoy."

"WHAT?" shouted Draco, "I thought we were drugging HER?"

"Please control your voice Mr. Malfoy. No…we will not be performing this on Miss Granger, however, she will be asking YOU the questions."

Snape shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He gave Dumbledore a doubtful look, but Dumbledore turned his attention back to Hermione's shocked face, to Malfoy's disgusted one.

"I'll do it," Hermione said. She got off from the edge of her bed to walk slowly to Dumbledore. "Give it to him, Professor."

Dumbledore gave Draco the potion, who then took the stopper out of the vial, slipping it between his lips. He doubled over, the pain in his chest pulling him to the ground. He fell backwards into an empty bed, his back pressed against the metal bars that made up the bottom framed. Hermione approached him as he slid into a sitting potion on the floor against the bed. She cleared her throat and bent slightly forward.

"Did you enjoy controlling me?" she spat. Draco snapped his feverish silver eyes up at her. He grinned.

"Of course I did…" he said hoarsely.

"Why did you take advantage of me all those times?" she asked.

"I thought you loved me…" he said shamefully, aware of Snape's surprise glances. "But then again, you didn't. You left me alone long enough for me to truly understand that." Hermione was slightly taken aback by Draco's admittance, but she pressed for more.

"Did you ever think about how you were hurting me? Ever?" she asked sadly. Draco laughed at this.

"Not in the beginning! You were nothing but a little wench! I never thought about your feelings, Granger! Only what you could offer me." He had stopped chuckling now, "but I did care later, whether or not I was hurting you…"

"Do you want to hurt me now?"

"YES."

"Did you like using me?"

"YES."

"Was I ever enough for you?"

"YES." Draco was gritting his teeth now. "I FUCKING LOVED YOU," his voice was cracking now.

"Malfoy, you loved me, but all I saw and felt was pain and hate."

"You weren't saying that when we were shagging!" he shouted. She grew tense, realizing that Dumbledore and Snape had suddenly gotten very edgy.

"I was under a spell, and when I wasn't, you made me believe that you were right about all the bullshit that was being dealt in my life. I fell into you. I believed you. I thought about you...I loved you."

"You have a funny way of showing it..." Draco said. Hermione know sat in front of Draco, placing her hand over his cheek.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered.

"I LOATHE YOU!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Dumbledore, I'm done, please," she whispered, allowing for her hand to slid down his face. She stood back upand crossed her arms over her chest, tears threatening to fall. Dumbledore now took over the vulnerable Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, today I have witnessed drama, betrayal, and lies," he shot Hermione a glance as he said "lies". "But no one will be punished today. Miss Granger, you may go back to class, so will you Mr. Malfoy." Draco stood shaking, to his feet.

* * *

That evening Hermione sat against her bedroom wall quietly, trying hard to block out the rough sex Draco was having next door with a dumb blonde from Hufflepuff. She nearly crumbled under his wrath when she entered the tower. He was sitting in one of the many armchairs in the common room, the Hufflepuff sitting warmly in his lap. He had a short glass of fire whiskey clenched tightly in his left hand, as he caressed the girl's legs, with his right. She purred and snuggled into his body like a cat. Draco had shot her an icy glare as she crossed the common room to climb up the stairs to her bedroom. 

So she sat in her room, quietly contemplating the things that have totally changed her life at Hogwarts. She had a boyfriend who was unfaithful, a boy who was so intimate with her; she lost her mind, and now, a three way mess of problems. The blonde girl was just a plus.

She was half way asleep when she heard screaming from the other room. She had stood so fast to her feet, her head began to swim. The screaming grew louder, and she realized that Draco was just finishing her off. The girl was sighing now, in between compliments to Draco.

Hermione hated the thin walls that divided their rooms.

She heard him chuckle.

"You're not that bad yourself sweetheart, not bad at all," Draco said, "You can go now."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay," the blonde said. Draco laughed again.

"No. I want you to go." There was a loud thud.

"HEY!" she shouted. "You didn't have to push me off the bed!"

"I said you should go, that usually means that you have to get up," Draco said coldly.

"Okay, I'm going Draco-Honey…"

A few minutes later, Hermione heard the portrait door slam shut as the girl left the Tower. She held her breath as she lingered near her door, listening to the sudden movements coming from Draco's room, and into the hallway. A loud ringing noise came from outside, signaling that it was midnight. She quietly stepped towards her bed. She opened her closet and undressed, slipping on a thin sleeping shirt that came down to her mid thighs. She was pulling down her sheets to get in, when she felt arms wrap around her body. Her mouth fell open as the voice shushed her.

"Quiet Granger, I'm here to say hello," he whispered, slipping his hand under her shirt and pressing his hand against her mound. She moaned, throwing her head back as he caressed her.

"Stop…"she muttered.

"Stop what Granger?" he asked, tossing her onto her bed. Hermione kicked him away as he got on top of her. "Good…fight me back! Make me into the rapist you accused me of being!" he bellowed. Hermione began to cry as Draco pulled her knickers off of her. He kissed her neck lovingly as he slipped two fingers into her, finding no surprise in seeing that she was wet. "Why are you crying, when you want this as much as I do?" he said, in the same taunting voice. She struggled against him, but he wouldn't remove his weight from off of her.

"Stop it, please…" she cried. Draco removed his hands and placed them on her shoulders. He shifted his weight onto her shoulders, pushing her into the bed.

"Don't ever, ever Granger, make me into a liar. Or I will recreate your lies, and make them all truth," he hissed. Hermione stopped crying, and was now glaring up at him.

"Once a control freak, always a control freak," she muttered. He smiled at her before getting up.

"You think you know who you areuntil you're faced with trash. Oh, you have no idea what I think about you Granger, you are the lousiest piece of rubbish I've ever seen." He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Please review. 


	12. Across the Universe

**Not Yours to Keep**

**Summary: **Truth Potion gone wrong! Draco has full control over Hermione as an effect of it. Secrets and naughty thoughts spill out in this story as two people from different backgrounds come together in this dramatic romance!

**Chapter ELEVEN: Across the Universe**

**MUST READ: **

**Authors Note:** For anyone who would like to read more Draco/Hermione stories, please look into my other story: **Drowning in Spite**. It's extremely dark, and I recommend that if you're to read it, please be able to handle the content and the theme of the story carefully. Although I like reading your constructive criticism, I have been gotten some heated replies about the content despite my warnings.

_SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! AND FOR THOSE READING THE RACE FOR HARRY POTTER--THAT'LL BE UPDATED ASAP!_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

**PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY AND COMMENT!** Oi, Granger! (formally known as Oh! Mistress Baltimore)

**SUMMARY: The trio has always done things together…fought together, learned together and conquered together. However, as the War takes a bite into their lives, and they find ways to cope with it, Hermione Granger has her own quirks and ails to fight off! Having Draco Malfoy as a roommate in a large Tower comes with some difficulty! When Malfoy realizes that "Hating the Mudblood" was a thing of the pass, he's given the biggest opportunity ever--to get her knickers in a twist before she falls for someone else. **

* * *

Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me  
Jai guru de va om

Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

--the Beatles/Fiona Apple

* * *

She walked about like a zombie for a month now. She suddenly forgot how to apply makeup, tame her always wild hair, and even how to do her Head Girl duties. Draco Malfoy has erased her completely from his life, and she was feeling the sting from it.

Hermione secretly found herself wishing she was still under the truth serum spell. She wanted Draco back in her life, even if he had to control her. She'd rather be a submissive child, than a lonely and afraid one. She knew that the feeling went against every fiber in her body, protesting such beliefs. Hermione was sitting in the library, mindlessly doodling an image on the side of her parchment, when these thoughts flooded her. She was spending her last hours avoiding Harry and Ron, waiting for the announcement for people to go home for the holidays. Hermione had never wanted to go home as much as she wanted to this year. She would be going home alone for the first time in three years, and she would also be feeling alone—for the first time in seven years.

"Hermione?" said a soft voice. She turned to see Ginny moving quietly towards her. She tensed as she surveyed the redhead. Her bright blue eyes shined about her freckled face, making Hermione want to dig her long nails into Ginny's face. Here was the girl who ruined her relationship with Harry Potter, and possibly Draco Malfoy. Here was the girl, who she never really took the liberty of getting to know well, but was trying her hardest to squeeze into an area that she herself never knew…Hermione's area.

"What is it?" she responded, placing her right wrist directly over the doodle. She had met Ginny's clear blue eyes with sturdy, focused brown ones.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas…I know you've been going through a tough time with Harry."

"And I hope you have a good time with Harry," she snapped back, "seeing that you've aided him through our tough time with so much pleasure!" Hermione suddenly jumped from her seat, as if she was burned. She snatched up her books and parchment, glaring at Ginny's shocked expression. "Wipe that look off your face, you boyfriend snatcher! Now bugger off, and never utter a word to me again."

"I'm sorry Hermione!" Ginny cried out, but she kept walking away, sickened by Ginny's lack of intelligence. "It's not my fault that you couldn't give him what he needed!" Ginny shot back. Hermione stopped in her tracks, her heart pounding wildly in her ribcage. She turned, dropping her books, and then pulled out her wand. A list of horrible charms ran through her head, and she finally decided on one. Before Ginny could react, she was slammed against a chair by the strength of Hermione's spell. Ginny whimpered as she nervously touched her face. Hermione went to pick up her books calmly, listening to Ginny cry as she felt the boils bubble and pop on her face. They wouldn't go away for about several hours, and Hermione made sure of that.

* * *

"Please, I would just like to get some rest before I leave," Hermione said, closing the door on an angry Ron. She had been fighting with herself all day with unsteady feelings about her departure. She still couldn't believe how fast the holidays had approached, as she spent many of her days in fear, locked tightly in her room. Sometimes she would cry in sheer confusion. She would ask whatever power above her for help, and curse the day she helped Neville in Potions. She cursed ever being near Malfoy, ever falling in love with him, and never placing her love in Harry, someone who had hurt her badly because of her lack of respect. But as of now, she had a shrilly Ron on her hands. He knocked on her bedroom door.

"I just want to help!" he shouted through the door. When he realized he wasn't going to ease his way in through yelling, he grew softer. "I just want to talk to you Herms…I haven't talked to you in ages, and Harry is hardly around…I'm just so alone Hermione." She melted as she heard the sadness in Ron's voice. She cracked open her door to see intent blue eyes staring down at her. She saw his sister in his face, and felt a whirl of anger swell inside her, but she had to remember that pass the eyes and the freckles, he was Ronald, Ron, not just Weasley.

"Ron, you know how sorry I am! I'm so sorry I hurt you this year…" she whispered softly. She led him into the room to an armchair by the fireplace. She smoothed back the throw placed on the arm of it so he could sit back comfortably. She couldn't help the guilt inside of her now.

"I know, this year has been extremely different for me, seeing you and Harry less…it hurts," Ron muttered. He glanced around Hermione's room, and then stared at her once again. "I know what my sister did was wrong, but Hermione…please be honest…how long has this Malfoy thing been going on?" Ron's gaze had become determined and focused on her face. She could feel the blood in her body run hot with heat and shame.

"Since school started, roughly."

Ron released a hissing sigh as he closed his eyes against her admission.

"I'm sorry Ron!" she cried out, "I just wanted to feel again…I just wanted to feel something…" she whispered. Ron opened his eyes and walked over to her. He grabbed her about the shoulder, and brought her close to him. He hugged her tightly before he released her.

"I don't know what's happening this year, but I hope that when you come back, it'll be better." Ron's voice shook, but his intense eyes never wavered. He turned and left her tower.

Hermione sat on her bed, trying to understand what her next move would be. But she saw that her trunk was still at the end of her bed, and she needed to move it out into the common room so the elves could retrieve it. She got up and began to drag her luggage out into the hall, tripping every few seconds. She stopped to catch her breath after a few seconds, and sat next to her luggage on the stairs. She had closed her eyes and allowed for her head to rest against the wall. She was so tired, and so scared. She allowed herself to cry from mere frustration. Without remembering that she had locked her wand in her luggage, she slipped into an uneasy sleep against the wall.

In her sleepy stupor, she felt someone was above her, lifting her head up. A cold glass pressed against her lips, and she tasted sweet lemons and berries as it tipped back. As this person lifted her off the ground, she suddenly felt weak as she wrapped her legs around this person's narrow waist. She had wrapped her arms around these familiar shoulders and nestled her head against his neck, feeling the brush of his uncut hair. The person was carrying her back up the stairs, easily avoiding the trunk on the stairs.

"I'm sorry," the person whispered, "I'm sorry about what I did to you." Hermione shook herself, realizing she was in Draco's room. She felt his hand pressed against her forehead, as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry too…" she whispered. He kissed her on her forehead now, and she sat up in his bed, getting a better look at him.

"I don't know what's happening anymore…I know that I can't have you, now that you're not under the potion, but I need you…I need you more than ever, just like before," Draco whispered. "I wanted to hurt you, when I realized I couldn't have you any way, or make you think the way I do…I wanted to…but I can't, not anymore…" he whispered. Hermione glanced down at her folded hands.

"What about those horrible things we said to each other? Could any of that ever be forgiven?" she asked. She didn't trust herself right then and there, believing that she would make a mistake. The drowsiness from her sleep was taking over, and all she wanted to do was lay back down and relax. She was silently slipping away, and Draco pulled at her fingers warmly.

"Under that truth serum, I only got a taste of what you've been feeling for months…I've been contemplating since then what to do, and this is it." He searched her drowsy eyes. "Do you love me Hermione?"

She fidgeted. Of course, she wanted to say she didn't know, or that she absolutely didn't, but there was a tug in her chest, prompting her to tell him the truth. "I love you so much!" she found herself crying out. She fell back onto his plush pillows, engulfed in the familiar scent of him.

"Do you want to be back with me?" again, the tug at her chest grew, and all she could do was spill what was in her heart.

"I want to, so bad…" she whispered, looking up at the top of his canopy bed. He leaned forward, now kissing her jaw line, egging her on.

"Could you forgive me?" he continued to ask, and she nodded, muttering her response. He had now taken off her shirt, and exposed her purple bra, pressing her pale breasts together. They shook as he pulled her down onto her back, unbuttoning her denim jeans. "Will you leave Potter for me?" he asked, and Hermione once again, without hesitation, muttered yes. She was down to her matching knickers as his voice played with her mind. Hermione felt the familiar excitement brewing in her lower abdomen, and wanted to feel the explosion behind it. However, she shook her head, trying to wave his words, but the impact was so strong, and the taste of lemons and berries made her tongue stick to the top of her mouth. She cringed as he climbed on top of her, straddling her hips as he messaged her body down. Hermione moaned as he gripped what amount of breasts he could fit in his hands, he watched as her face exploded with pure emotion.

"Do you like that?" he asked. But this time, Hermione felt the white hot pain that she had grown to adapt and manipulate.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?" Draco released her breasts and watched as she scurried to the headboard, pressing her back to it, and pulling a large pillow across her body to hide herself.

"Listen, I came here to help you, to help you decide against this hole you've gotten yourself into. D'you know what's happening Granger? Everything is falling apart!" he shouted, jumping from off the bed. He faced her and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "_We're_ falling apart," he stressed.

"But why do this to me again?"

"I had to; I had to…see what you truly felt."

"But why are you hurting me?" Draco sighed. "Why won't you just leave me, if I'm causing so many problems?"

"Damn it, Granger, it's not that _simple._" Her eyes went wide as she watched his shoulders shake. "I need you."

"Then take me, and I'll be there! Stop with the manipulation, and the potions." Draco caught the glint of her engagement ring on her left hand. He slowly got back on the bed, taking hold of her left wrist in his hands. He glared at the piece of white gold glimmering on her finger. He felt a slight discomfort about sitting so close to her, when all he wanted to do was shag her senseless.

"You know what Granger? You never told me how you found the cure to the spell…" he drawled, now twisting the ring on her finger. Her breathing had become ragged, and she opened her mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. "Would you like to tell me?" She nodded.

"I had to convince myself you didn't own me, and that I wasn't yours to keep…I had to create a reversal charm, and I did it."

"Clever."

"Yeah, it was. It was better than any counter Snape could have made." Hermione could feel the affects of Draco's truth serum wearing off; she removed her hand from Draco's.

"So what do we do now?" he said, watching her face screw up with concentration.

"I have no idea…" she murmured against the pillow, which was now comfortably tucked under her chin. "I'm engaged to the Boy-Who-Lived. I simply can't turn away now."

"But I want you all to myself, I don't want to share you," he tenderly drew circles with his finger on her pale, bare thigh.

"I want to be in love Malfoy, I want to get married, have a family eventually…not fear for my life every waking moment. Voldemort and your father…they'll see to that." Draco flinched, having felt a nerve. She was telling the truth. There might have been some silence up until now, but the Dark Lord was still out there, Harry Potter was still the enemy, and mudbloods were creatures beneath Purebloods. He quickly removed his hand from her face.

"You're seventeen Granger…don't you think you should enjoy life, without these…complications and future desires?" he was now staring at the ground, wanting to avoid her piercing stare.

"I can't, if it's threatened everyday," she hesitated, "there's going to be a day, where you might have to pick up your wand and have me on the end of it," she whispered. He shot her a look of anger. "You know that if you absolutely have to, you'll kill me…there won't be love or relationships that prevent you from Voldemort or your Father's honor." Draco stood from the bed, and she moved away, but Draco had already snatched her up into his arms. She was now pressed against his chest.

"Stupid mudblood…" he muttered. "Stupid Granger…" She closed her eyes against his chest, not trusting herself to speak.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked. Hermione nodded. He pulled her back, and searched her face. "No matter how cold you might think I am, and oh, how cold I know I am Granger, don't get me wrong…I would have changed it all, for you." He now released her, bending down to pick up her discarded clothing. He pressed it into her chest, and she wrapped her arms around the clothes. "Announcement was made…you should get going."

She got off from his bed, and stood beside him, staring up into his grey eyes. Hurt immediately took over her, and she wanted to make up her mind, and not be afraid anymore. "I loved you." She decided on saying. He simply missed a blink and led her to the door.

"I _still_ love you," he said, pushing her out the door, and shutting it behind her. Hermione glanced around the dark empty hallway, and made her way to room, to then make her way to the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed for awhile. He had written his father earlier, declining to visit home, insisting that things needed to be done at school. He looked forward to his mom sending her usual care basket filled with goods and warm wool sweaters she made on her free time. Draco felt the pit of his stomach lurch, when he had found a large black bird perched in the Owl room, not eating or drinking, but staring directly at him as he awaited a response from his father. Draco had approached the bird with much hesitance, but it stuck its leg out, and he tore the note off of it.

Was it that hard telling the most evil man in the Wizarding World, aside from Voldemort, that you've fallen in love with a mudblood?

_Draco, _

_May I remind you, that any business that you have reported to me will be given directly to the Dark Lord himself?_

_Thus, seeing that you have playfully indulged yourself in a half-breed, I order you to stop immediately. __Turning you in would be the last thing on my mind. You've angered me, Draco. __I don't want to hear about this anymore, or there will be consequences. __You will come home for Easter Holiday, and you will receive the greatest honor known to Purebloods, you will get the mark. __There will be no hesitation on my part, if you refuse it, I will see to it that you are killed, heir or no heir. __I will not let you shame this family. If I find out that you are still seeing this person, I will make sure that I see to this person's termination. _

_Your mother sends her warmest,_

_Lucius _

His seventh year had been complicated by too many things. His father's threats only added to his frustration. Draco didn't care anymore; he wanted to be happy, for once. He didn't care who he was hurting in the process. As he sat on his bed, thinking about all the mistakes he's made. He had to trick Hermione, because he's breaking up, he's losing his mind. Draco thought about his plan to ruin her, and to break the trio apart, but in the pit of his stomach, he realized that this girl had given herself to him; he took her body, her mind and broke in her soul. He couldn't believe what she had said to him. Draco knew that if it came down to it, he would have to kill her, but he didn't want to. Three months ago, it would have been simple, but now…now he has memories to block that idea.

He glanced at his watch and swore. "Shit." He jumped up from his bed, tossed in as much stuff he could into his trunk while shrinking it, and left.

* * *

"Hermione baby!" said a loud voice. Hermione turned to see her favorite muggle friend standing beside her father. He busily chatted on his cell phone as he waved her over, while Alex squirmed beside him. He was the only one who knew about her witchery background, and honestly, she enjoyed being able to talk about it to someone.

She made her way to her father and Alex, throwing her arms around them both. Her father smiled at her while he continued on the phone. Alex however, started chatting, taking her trolley and bags from her and pushing it for her. Hermione sighed happily, knowing that for a good three weeks, she could be normal.

"So any boyfriends?" he asked. Hermione was brought back to earth. She stumbled and nearly fell, but her father grabbed her quickly, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Careful dear, you almost fell!" he said. He took out his car keys as they entered the parking lot.

"Um…well Alex," Hermione refused to say anything about her engagement. "Yeah. Sort of."

"Oh, are you still dating Harry, dear?" her father asked. She nodded and stood in front of her father's silver BMW. He glanced around to make sure no one was near them. "Okay, go ahead dear."

Hermione pulled out her wand, and cast a simple shrinking charm on her luggage. She was able to place them in her pockets. She sat in the back with Alex, who had moved in with her parents when she left. He was one of her friends from when she was in nappies, and he needed a place to stay to attend the nearest school. He went to the University now, being old enough. He kissed her on her cheek as he father went back to being on the phone.

"I've missed you missy," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too."

"How's the witchcraft going?" he asked casually. Hermione smiled and glanced out the window of the car, watching the people of London walk through the building snow.

"It's magnificent, actually. I'm trying to enjoy my last year. I really am looking forward to starting a career in the Wizarding World."

"Will you be living there?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll be living there…it's my second home."

"Can I stay with you?" Hermione gave him a dubious look.

"Alex, it's the Wizarding World. Where would you work? What about the University?"

"I hate going to school here, Hermione! I could come with you, the lousy squib I am!" he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. Another thing about Alex was that he was a well-known squib. His parents were both witches and wizards who decided to move into the muggle world, with muggle careers, with a magically born, yet muggle-taught son. Hermione sometimes taught him a couple of tricks when they were alone together. He knew how to duel, and knew some fun spells to throw around. "I could stay with you and your boyfriend, I would even find a job somewhere…and we would be able to live happily…" he pleaded. Hermione didn't know what to say, so she gave him a tight lip smile.

"I'll think about it."

"Good, that's all I need Hermione," he said happily, sitting back in his seat.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"In your room of course, we haven't remodeled it yet. The baby's room is done, and so is the kitchen, we have yet to start on our own bedrooms. Of course your mum wanted to come with, but she's getting so big, it would wear her out." Hermione shrugged as her father talked to her through the rearview mirror.

"She's like what now? Eight months?" Her father nodded. "Still can't believe I'm going to have a sibling 17 years younger than me. You and mum are too old."

"Honey, we had you early, don't forget. I just turned 38!" he laughed. "I'll be able to still jump around and swing the baby when he's old enough."

Hermione stayed silent for the rest of the trip home. Alex had cracked open a magazine, skimming the pages for latest fashions for the aspiring young adult. Hermione during this time, decided to look over what time has done for Alex. His dark brown hair had grown, but he had it stylishly cut, so his bangs hung over his bright blue eyes. They were different from any type of blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were dark and bright at the same time. Sometimes they would look so frozen; Hermione would shake under their gaze. He had gotten taller, miraculously. He usually stood about 5'10, but seemed to have finally reached 6 feet. He was wearing nicely fitted muggle jeans and a band shirt. He glanced up from his magazine and caught her staring at him and smiled knowingly. "Don't worry…I guess I have that affect on many girls." Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

They were now parking in the drive-thru. Hermione had stepped out of the car and looked around the outside of the house. Everything was covered in snow and had Christmas lights glistening on it. She smiled when she saw the fake snowman and Saint Nicholas on the front yard.

"Already preparing for the baby memories, I assume?" she asked quietly, walking up the steps of the house. Her mother pulled open the door, and nearly ran to her daughter, but Hermione stopped her, and instead came to her. "Mum…" Hermione whispered, hugging her mother tightly. The other woman's round stomach got in the way, but Hermione was still able to wrap her arms around.

"Hermione, dear…welcome home, we've missed you so much!" she cried, holding her daughter's hand, she led her inside. "Oh, you have a visitor, too. Make it quick, maybe your friend would like to stay for dinner?" She said, pulling her into the lavished sitting room. "We'll be in the kitchen, okay?" Ms. Granger asked.

She gasped as she saw who sat on her favorite armchair. Alex swung beside her, placing his arms lovingly around her, kissing her cheek as Ms. Granger left the two alone with the guest.

"Welcome home!" he said, without seeing the stranger. "Oh…who is this?" he asked her. Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked. Hermione could see a tinge of pink cross his cheeks.

"How did you find me?" she asked fiercely.

"It's easy, when you're the Dark Lord's right hand man…" he said carelessly, investigating his nails.

"You bastard…" she breathed. "I don't need Death Eaters knowing my personal address!" Hermione screamed. Alex had released her now, and stepped in front of her.

"Back off, I'm not going to let you upset her…you…monster…" Alex said. Draco laughed.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Hermione?" he asked, glancing at her darkening eyes.

"He's my—my—lover!" Hermione shouted. Alex whipped his head around to stare at her. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Isn't it enough that you have both Potter and I at your beck and call?" he asked angrily, jumping from his seat. Hermione pushed Alex's confusing form aside to meet Draco's challenge.

"No it's not Malfoy! The shags aren't as nearly enough for me, when you're off with dumb blondes and dirty sluts! You're nothing but a prick, a shallow, filthy—" Draco's lip immediately crashed down on Hermione's, backing her into the wall. Alex stumbled backwards.

"_Shag me…"_ he pleads, as she jumped and wrapped her legs fully around his waist. Draco continued to kiss her as she moaned. Alex was now at her side, yanking Draco off of her. Hermione fell on her bum as Draco flew backwards and onto an ottoman. "BUGGER!" he shouted. Alex took long hard breaths as he pulled out Hermione's wand, which had fallen to the ground.

"I know my fair share of magic, okay!" he shouted. Draco shook his blond hair out of his face.

"Very protective," he panted. "Hermione, you sure pick them…" he said.

"I'm not her boyfriend, Harry Potter is. Now who are you?" Draco looked from Alex, to Hermione.

"You're still calling him your _boyfriend_? Wouldn't _fiancé _be more suitable?" he asked from across the room.

"You're engaged Hermione?" Alex asked, confused.

"STOP! STOP! Okay? Yes, I'm engaged! But Draco…oh Draco! I don't know what to do!" she cried from the ground.

"I meant what I said Granger! I'll change for you…you changed me…I don't want to be with the Dark Lord, I don't want to be with my Father, I want to be with you!" he shouted. Hermione gasped. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you, I was just afraid I'd lose you to Potter! And he can't possibly see what he's been losing out on!"

"I'm sorry I told Dumbledore you raped me," she blurted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ever forced you."

"I'm sorry I lied so many times."

"I'm sorry I used the Hufflepuff to hurt you."

"I'm sorry I ever told you I never loved you."

"I'm sorry for the truth serum."

"I'm sorry I didn't love you sooner…" she whispered. Draco stood from his seat, ignoring Alex, who had put down Hermione's wand, and crossed the room to gather her in his arms. She had pulled off her engagement ring, and dropped it to the floor. They began to kiss. Draco swept his sleek tongue across her lips, and began to suck on it. And Hermione dug her fingers into his blonde locks, yanking them hard. They sought for each other hungrily.

"Um…I guess I'll leave you two?" Alex asked. When he saw no response, he left the room, closing the door behind him so no one would enter.

Draco had slipped his hand between their bodies, and had started to unbutton her jeans for the second time today.

"The sofa…the sofa…" she murmured against his lips. Draco pulled her from off the wall, and carried her to the sofa, where they were sprawled out on. He pulled her jeans and knickers down, and then continued to pull down his trousers. He saw the many pillows on the sofa, and removed them, giving him more space. He moved above her and smoothly entered her. Hermione cried out. She hadn't been touched since Halloween, and she had forgotten the feeling. She whimpered, but he reassuringly stroked her face with his other hand, waiting for her to adjust to their position. Draco slowly pulled out and pushed back in, and Hermione lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. She vaguely remembered that she was in her parent's house and not on a random sofa in her common room. She didn't care. Instead, she went to grab at Draco's arse, pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around him tighter. He moved deep inside her, and she began to shake under him. "Draco, erhm…" she gasped. "Draco…" He covered her lips with his briefly and released a moan. He gasped when she took one of his hands that was firmly placed on her hips and brought it above her head, entangled with hers. She closed her eyes and rocked forward, into Draco. He gasped at her sudden change and enjoyed being entangled in her. Her legs began to shake around him as he groaned. He was about to climax, and kissed Hermione firmly, moaning in her mouth instead. When he came, he brought Hermione along with him, who released a piercing scream.

He was still inside her, well spent, but still hard when her father came in.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted, watching Draco pull out of his daughter, grabbed his cloak from off the arm of the sofa, and draped it across Hermione. He pulled his jeans up, with the most humiliated and guilty look spread across his face, he zipped up. Hermione began to shake as she saw the anger seeping from her father.

"Da-Da-Dadd!" she cried out. Alex had now entered the room with her father, his cheeks turning red as Hermione pulled her jeans up and stuffed her knickers in her pocket, while the cloak was used as her shield. "I'm s-s-s-orry…"

"Oh my God," he huffed, covering his eyes in disbelief. "Just…just go to your room, please…" he murmured. Hermione stood, clenched Draco's cloak to her chest, and grabbed Draco's arm.

"C'mon…" she whispered, but her father stopped her.

"No. He stays here." Hermione glanced back at her father, and nodded, moving away from Draco, and went out of the room into the open foyer and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Mr. Granger eyes grew wide with shock.

"That Death Eater's son?" he asked wildly. Draco nodded. "What are you doing with my daughter, a _muggleborn_?"

Draco cleared his throat, "I love her," he mumbled. His face grew dark with distrust.

"What happened between her and Harry?"

"I don't know what's going on between them, but it's nothing good." Mr. Granger continued to give him a hard look. Obvious disgust was written on his face as he surveyed Draco's sweaty blond hair, his dark green sweater, and his black slacks. He hated this boy, and wanted him out of his house. The smell on sex lingered, and the realization that the scent came from his daughter and this _"boy"_ made him sick. He couldn't believe that Hermione would disrespect his house in that way, so he blamed this solely on the Malfoy-boy.

"This is your fault…you've corrupted my daughter!" Mr. Granger accused. "My daughter was a virgin! You took away the most important thing for a girl, in her parent's house, on a bloody _sofa_! Have you no _respect?_" Mr. Granger roared at the young boy. Instead of Draco cowering away like before, he coolly replaced it with an eerie calmness.

"I never meant to disrespect you or your daughter. I've missed her; I wanted to show her how much I love her. I'm sorry if it was at the wrong place or time." Before Mr. Granger had time to respond, Alex had stepped from behind him with his own questions.

"Why is Hermione with you?"

"You have to ask her that," he grinned.

Mr. Granger couldn't believe the mess that had been dumped squarely in his sitting room. "Where are your things?" Draco dug in his sweater pocket, and pulled out two small, long wooden boxes. Mr. Granger sighed and peered out the window. A blizzard had begun to swirl about the neighborhood. "You can stay here…but in the guest room…Alex will be keeping an eye on you, and you will NOT see my daughter alone." He then took a few steps toward Draco. "Don't think, for one second that I forgot what I saw…I will strangle you with my hands, all magic aside, if I ever see that again," he growled. Draco nodded fearfully. "Good. Alex, show him to his room."

* * *

Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Please read Oi, Granger, my new DM/HG fic. Here's a summary of the story:

Please review! It will be most appreciated.

**The trio has always done things together…fought together, learned together and conquered together. However, as the War takes a bite into their lives, and they find ways to cope with it, Hermione Granger has her own quirks and ails to fight off! Having Draco Malfoy as a roommate in a large Tower comes with some difficulty! When Malfoy realizes that "Hating the Mudblood" was a thing of the pass, he's given the biggest opportunity ever--to get her knickers in a twist before she falls for someone else. **


	13. We All Fall Down!

**NOT YOURS TO KEEP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: WE ALL FALL DOWN!**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **You all hate me, I know! I'm so sorry. I'M REALLY SORRY!

* * *

Alex threw open the guest bedroom, one that was next to his very own room. Draco stepped inside, taking in the atmosphere and smiled grimly. This was the first time he'd been in a muggle home. Before Alex could say anything, Draco had pulled out his wand and was changing several things in the room. He expanded it; he transfigured shoes into sofas, armchairs, and benches. He walked over to the simple bed and made it into a lavishing four poster bed, with real green silk and plush pillows. Draco turned around. "Where's the loo?" he asked. Alex, still in his shocking stupor, spluttered and leaned against the door.

"It's down the hall…" he answered. Draco made a clucking noise to voice his disappointment and walked over the bedroom's closet. He expanded it, and transfigured it into a loo fit for a king. He was about to transfigure yet another object, when he heard a booming voice come from the opposite of the house.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

Draco held his breath as he heard Hermione cry, "It was an accident, daddy!"

"BUT IN MY HOUSE?" he shouted.

Hermione cried, "I love him!"

"But you just…you just can't SHAG on the sofa, expecting me to say its okay!" Draco turned to leave the room but Alex stopped him.

"Wouldn't be a good idea, mate." Alex had his hand securely set to the door frame to block Draco, whose eyes had become a stormy gray when he had been pushed back.

"I don't think what you're doing, is a good idea," Draco hissed. He was fiddling with his wand provokingly, and Alex smirked.

"What are you going to do? Hex me? You're not allowed to do magic in front of muggles!" Draco laughed cruelly.

"But you're _not _a muggle, are you Alex?" Draco took a step back to survey the older boy. "I can sense a bit of magic coming from you. You're a _squib, _the dirtiest of any magical being…below a _house elf_."

"Fuck you!" Alex snarled. "How can you say such things, when the girl you claim to love is a _muggleborn_?"

Draco smiled. "I have exquisite taste, and she fits my flavor."

"You're vile…you don't have any good intentions towards her, do you?" Alex said with disbelief. It was then that Draco grabbed Alex by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't fuck with me, _squib._ I might have fallen in love with a mudblood, but she's the _only_ exception I'll have towards a community of filth," Draco spat out, his eyes venomous. Alex was holding on dearly to Draco's hand, cautious to them moving around his neck.

"Draco!" said a voice. He turned around and saw a tearful Hermione. Her hair was wet and a strong scent of cucumbers and melons was coming from it. However, the puffiness of her cheeks was evidence of crying, and now more crying. "How could you say such horrible things?" she asked weakly. Draco released Alex from his grip.

"No, no Hermione! I was just talking out of anger! Please, I swear it!" Draco moved to pull Hermione to him, but she pushed him back.

"You really do mean it! If…if you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it! You…you are a pompous ARSE!" she screamed. Alex exhaled, seeing a bit of the old Hermione shine through this weak and fragile Hermione. "You made me BELIEVE that you had changed, so you can come here, and shag me! You were randy, and decided to come all the way here and have your way with me!" she accused. Her harsh tone sent Draco over the edge.

"Listen GRANGER! If I wanted you, I would have had you in my dorm, before you decided to come back home!"

"YOU VILE SON OF A BITCH!"

"MY MOTHER ISN'T A BITCH!"

"WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS?" shouted Hermione's mother from the door. She had waddled her way up the stairs, with a pitcher of eggnog and glasses.

"Mum!" Hermione wailed, fleeing from the room, to her own. Alex followed her.

"Hermione! Come back!"

Draco was left alone with Mrs. Granger.

"Er…"

"What did you do to my daughter?" she asked. Draco took a step back from the woman. She had entered the now, newly furnished room. "What?" she asked again, looking around the room.

"I—"

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione came out the room again and made her way to Draco. She drew back her fist and punched him squarely in the nose. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING HIM A SQUIB!"

Draco stumbled back and landed on his bum, a trickle of blood coming from his nostril.

"I guess I'm just going to sit this down and have a little rest," Mrs. Granger said exhaustingly, placing the pitcher on the table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," Draco said quietly, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. When her mother finally left the room, and she pushed Alex out, she slammed the door, locking it.

"I can't believe this, Draco. What do you want? What do you want from me?" she asked dejectedly, turning around to face him. Draco stared at her from the ground, his face a shadow of itself.

"I just wanted your bloody love Granger, you know. Your heart?"

"Fuck that Malfoy, you just…you just don't understand do you?!" she bellowed. "You don't understand that…that this relationship is wrong! This relationship will always be the foundation of hurt and pain and _prejudice!_" she cried. Draco carefully stood to his feet, wary of her hitting him again. He tried to piece together when she had decided that the relationship was wrong, when less than twenty minutes ago she had deemed it amazing and worth the struggle.

"You have to stop this madness," Draco warned her, taking a menacing step forward.

"I will not!" she bellowed. "I will never forgive you for this Draco. How could—" before she could finish, Draco had slammed her against the door. She whimpered in shock and fought against him as he pressed her against the door.

"Stop fighting it or you'll hurt yourself," he hissed. Hermione shook her head. "I won't let you go unless you cease this behavior."

"Fuck you!" she spat. "Fuck you, you sodding bastard!" she began to cry. "You're a fucking Death Eater, that's why you came to my house. You came to kill me!" she accused wildly. Draco flinched, as if she had slapped him. "This was all a dream, me believing you loved me. This was a _trick!_"

"Hermione, stop it!"

"You're going to kill—" To silence another accusation, Draco placed his lips on Hermione's, drinking in her fear, her hurt and her anger. She groaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco pressed his entire body against Hermione's. They slowly slid onto the floor, Hermione crawling into his lap, sitting on him. He removed his lips on her mouth, only to place them onto her neck. She moaned, hugging him about the neck and thrusting her fingers into his hair. He finally pulled away.

"I love you, okay?" He said, looking directly into her eyes. "I told you before we left, that I would give up everything just to be with you. I love you so much I would die for you, I would kill for you, Hermione."

She hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry I went overboard on you. I admit, the accusations were a little too much," she groaned, embarrassed. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's okay, I love the fact that you overreact." She snuggled closer into his embrace.

"Do you hate muggles?" she asked suddenly. He shook his head in the negative.

"I mean, it's not like I'm going to join some support group or something," Draco started, earning a glare from Hermione. "But, I don't want to kill them, and I don't think they should become slaves or whatever."

"And what about Alex? Did you mean what you said to him?"

"Who the hell is Alex?" Draco asked, confused.

"The guy who's living with me!" she said tiredly. Draco smiled.

"Oh, him…I guess it was a little screwy to say that to him. I mean, I don't like squibs Hermione, but…I'll…try harder to accept them. I just fucking hate Filch!"

Hermione giggled. "Who doesn't?"

"Probably Dumbledore," Draco responded with a smile. She hugged him.

"I love you."

"I just think we should start over, you know what I mean?" Draco whispered. She nodded.

"I think so too. When school comes back, I'll officially break it off with Harry, you can turn your dark badge over for the light, and we can finally become a couple."

-----

The next couple of days were smooth for Hermione and Draco. They went snowboarding; they bought little gifts from the mall, Draco was even able to show his face at the dinner table without her father saying anything harsh. Alex was even kind enough to introduce Draco to a Playstation, which was hard to detach him from.

However, all the peace ended one evening. Hermione's parents were out at a Christmas celebration with friends, which Hermione politely declined. Alex had stayed behind to work on a research project that was due soon after returning to class and Draco was sleeping on the entertainment room's couch. The room was in the basement, a pool table, foosball table, and several cozy couches centered around her father's 60" telly. She sat against the coach Draco was napping on, aware of Alex typing furiously behind them on the computer. She rarely watched the telly, but because it was such a slow day, and Draco had loved how comfortable the couch was, she had nothing to do. Flicking through the channels, Hermione landed on a news station, a pretty blonde was talking.

"_And it has been notified by police that Kings Cross Station has been blown up. Police are also saying that well over two hundred people are dead, a handful caught under the rubble are actually still alive. This image was shown above the demolished station…"_ the horrifying image of the Dark Mark lit up the telly's screen. Hermione gasped, her hand flying to her mouth to cover a high-pitched scream. Immediately Draco scrambled from off the couch.

"What? Huh? Why?" Draco looked down at Hermione. "Wuzz wrong with you?" he said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He stopped however, when he saw the Dark Mark on the screen. "Fucking hell!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on over there?" said Alex, his back facing the atrocity on the telly. He sound as if he were sneering, "You two aren't _shagging,_ are you?"

"The Dark Lord," Draco whispered. He slid to the floor, sitting next to Hermione to stare at the screen. The image was taken down, and a young woman with light brown hair came onto the screen. She was in front of the burning station.

"_Sue, I'm standing in front of what is _left_ of Kings Cross Station. Bodies are coming out in the masses, and families have already started showing up to claim loved ones. The question here is whether or not Britain has been another victim of vicious terror attacks. The Prime Minister will make an address about the situation as soon as the fire is put out. Concerning the mark in the sky, several symbolists have stepped forward in hopes to decode the horrifying image. This is Lucy Waters reporting from in front of Kings Cross Station, this has been a terrible evening for Britain. Back to you Sue."_

"_Thank you Lucy. We'll have full coverage of the attack coming to you live as soon as we get back with more information…" the woman smiled. "When we get back from our break, is there love in the air? Will Prince William soon settle down with his honey? More of that to come!"_

The screen went blank. Hermione had turned off the telly, dropping the remote from her hands. Tears began to form in her eyes as she shook with fear.

"Oh God, it's started," Draco whispered, his hands reaching up to clench at his hair. "Oh God…"

"Draco…oh my God…what's going to happen now?" she asked quietly. Draco shook his head.

"I don't know."

"We're all trapped, there's no way we could get back to Hogwarts."

"I can't go back to the Manor," he said darkly.

"Why not?" she asked, turning to stare at him.

"Father would want to make me a Death Eater." His voice was emotionless as he turned away from the telly, standing on his feet. "We have to contact Dumbledore."

"I'm sure he already knows! We have to contact Harry, we…we…have to contact the Order!"

"Do what you need to Hermione. But for now, I have to be dead to my Father and mother or I'll never see you again." She could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. She stood with him, throwing her arms around his neck in a reassuring way.

"We're going to win this Draco. We have Harry. We have Dumbledore!" she cried.

"What the hell are you two dolts talking about?" Alex shouted, swirling in his chair to face them. Draco growled.

"You idiot, do you know that the muggle world is under attack by Death Eaters?" he shouted. Alex paled.

"What?"

"Just, never mind Alex, we have work to do!" she ran towards the stairs, deciding to first call her parents and warn them to stay safe, and then she began to write. She wrote to Dumbledore, she wrote to Harry, hell, she even wrote to Fudge. Something had to be done. The Hogwarts students would not be back to the castle, and this meant that the Wizarding World was unsafe, potential fighters were unsafe. Dumbledore had no army. She paced the sitting room frantically, watching as Draco wrote to Dumbledore also telling him to tell his Father that he had died at Kings Cross Station, in a surprise attempt to come home. He had to.

As he wrote his letter, he looked at Hermione. She had calmed down considerably, and was talking rapidly into a small device used for communication. Draco watched as she wrote out plans with who ever she was on the phone with.

"Thank you Tonks, you've been a real help." She hung up the phone and smiled determinedly. "Well, thank God Tonks lives in London. She's part of the Order. According to her, Dumbledore has already captured some of the Death Eaters responsible for the attack. She won't reveal their identities, but she's saying they're big time supporters of Voldemort. Harry has been contacted, and he's livid with anger. She then told me about the plan Dumbledore has. Hogwarts will be closed until further notice, and any students there will be sent home by floo. It's nearly impossible for _all_ Hogwarts students to come back through floo. Instead, those who wish to recoup and help against the war will meet at the Order's Headquarters, which was Sirius Black's old house. It now belongs to Harry."

"Black?"

"Yes, did you know him?"

"Well, we're distant cousins. Or…_were._"

Hermione grimaced. "Yes, he was Harry's godfather. Tragic, how he died."

"So I've heard." Draco stood and walked over to window, tying all the letters both he and Hermione had written to his owl, which was perched onto the window sill, earlier finding refuge there from Crookshanks. He set his owl off without a second glance. Coming over to Hermione, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. She was taking slow, shallow breaths.

"It's going to be okay Hermione. We have each other."

"I'm so scared Draco. It's come so fast…I…I don't know what we're going to do." Draco didn't respond. Instead he held Hermione close to him, running his long fingers through her locks. He kissed the top of her head several times, willing himself not to cry out of pure fear.

* * *

OH MY FUCKING BELUGA WHALE!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK ME LIKE, A YEAR TO FUCKING GET OUT!

I know this is short, but it's something to tie ya'll over until next week. Please don't hurt me shies away!!!

Review, I know I'll have to see your anger one way or another!

AH!

Did you like the chapter though? smiles Thank you all!

PS: I know you LOVE DMHG…but do you ever get that…_wee_ little feeling in the back of your head that maybe some…DMHP stories might be a good read? Well, please read my story Pour Vos Yeux Seulement: For Your Eyes Only. There's no crazy plot to confuse you, piss you off, or turn you on. NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!

It's purely romance in France. I adore the story. Please check it out!

REVIEW!


End file.
